Doctor Who and The Girl Who Never Was
by Cumbercollective201
Summary: This was based on Doctor Who but it also includes Benedict Cumberbatch (who I happen to love! xx), Martin Freeman, Torchwood, Merlin, Pirates Of the Caribbean and a character of my own called Alexandra Heathland. This story is all about mysteries, secrets and friendship. An ultimate crossover, my friend once said. I dont own any of these characters apart from Heathland.
1. Chapter 1 DOCTOR WHO?

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**NEW INTRODUCTIONS**

The TARDIS materialised in London 2012, Olympic flyers lay scattered across the ground of a silent street. The Doctor, alone again, stepped out from the time machine and squinted his eyes. The morning sun shone a blinding light across the ground; projecting shadows wherever it could. The Doctor turned and looked at the sun with a hand shading his eyes.

"Who put that sun there?" he complained as he blinked repeatedly.

A girl ran past him out of an alley way, she stopped, looked around, saw The Doctor and ran over to him.

"Hi, em, sorry, have you seen a man come this way? Tall, browny gingery hair, nice cheekbones, greeny bluey eyes?" said the girl, almost out of breath.

"Em, no, sorry" said The Doctor, looking around then back at the girl.

"Great" said the girl, clearly thinking.

"Sorry, not your fault, I'm Alexandra Heathland, but you can just call me Alex" she continued.

"I'm The Doctor" said The Doctor, hoping she wouldn't question his name as most people did.

"Oh, is that who you were looking for?" asked The Doctor, nodding towards a man who fitted Alex's description. He had just ran out of the same alleyway Alex had moments ago. The man ran over to where they were and stopped, gasping for air.

"Ah, thought you got lost" said Alex, nudging the man with her elbow.

He laughed and said "Me? Lost? Never"

He looked at The Doctor and The Doctor looked at him.

"Em, Doctor this is Benedict Cumberbatch" said Alex, "Ben, this is The Doctor"

"Doctor Who?" asked Benedict, puzzled. Great, thought The Doctor, well it's time for an explanation- but before he could say anything, Alex put her hand up to shush him. They were all quiet, they heard footsteps coming from the alleyway in their direction and they were coming fast. Alex grabbed Ben and hid round the side of the TARDIS, The Doctor joined them, not wanting to be seen by whoever they were running from.

"Ben?" said a familiar voice. Alex and Ben stuck their heads round one side of the TARDIS, The Doctor looked around the other.

"Martin!" loudly whispered Benedict, trying to get his friends attention.

"I said whisper!" whispered Alex, slightly louder than Ben.

"I did whisper!" whispered Ben, even louder than before.

"Well now we're quietly screaming!" whispered Alex, they laughed at each other.

Martin saw them and ran over; he hid behind the TARDIS too.

"Did you see where they went?" said Alex.

"No I think we lost them" said Martin.

"Sorry, again, this is Martin Freeman" said Alex to The Doctor, she looked back at Martin, "Martin this is The Doctor"

Martin looked at Alex, confused.

"Don't ask" she said.

"There they are!" shouted a man, not far from them. He had just run out of the all too familiar alleyway. He ran towards them with two other men.

"Great" said Benedict.

"What do we do now?" said Martin.

Alex looked around until she found a solution. "Er, we run"

She turned and began running down another alleyway, Benedict and Martin followed. The Doctor didn't know which way to go. He could just go back into his TARDIS, he would be safe and alone again; which is probably for the best. But on a seconds thought, he decided to follow his new found friends. How bad could it be? He started to run after them. God, I've missed this, he thought to himself as they all disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2 NEW ENEMIES

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**NEW ENEMIES**

They ran as fast as they could through the alleyway until they stopped and hid round the corner of a house. There was nowhere else to run, it was a dead end.

"So what now?" asked Martin.

"It would be easier if we spilt up" said Alex, looking at all of them in turn, "we'll go in two's"

"Ben if you go with Martin, and I'll go with The Doctor, we'll meet up somewhere but where?" said Alex.

"They could be listening" said Ben, scanning their surroundings like a security camera.

"No time" said Alex.

"Right," said Benedict, "Martin. Come on" They both started to run but stopped when Benedict turned to look back at Alex.

"I'll be fine" said Alex, ushering him to go. Martin grabbed Benedict's arm and off they went back down the alleyway.

"Who are you running from? Well, we now. Who are we running from?" said The Doctor.

"Good question, your guess is as good as mine. We have no idea" said Alex.

"So how do you know they're, well, bad?" said The Doctor.

"They work for a company that… changes people" said Alex.

"Changes people?" said The Doctor, he lifted an eyebrow.

"The CBS Industries, no, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Alex, peering round the corner of the house.

"Try me" said The Doctor, "I can help"

"Later, Doctor. Right now we're in a bit of a situation and we need to get out of it" said Alex.

After a long pause filled with Alex looking around the corner of the house and looking slightly distressed, The Doctor decided to break the tension.

"So how long has this been going on for?" he asked.

"Long enough" said Alex, she smiled at him.

"What about Martin and Benedict?" said The Doctor.

"Oh, well, we're all in this together really. I would call us a team but that's not really the word I would use, we're friends Doctor and they're after all of us," she laughed, "whoever they are"

"What about Benedict?" asked The Doctor.

"What about Benedict?" said Alex.

"Well, I mean look at you two-" The Doctor was quickly cut off by Alex.

"Doctor, we're hiding from these people, whoever they may be, and you want to talk about my personal life?" she scoffed.

"So I'll take that as a yes" said The Doctor.

"To what?" asked Alex.

"That you like him" he said, a smug smile on his face.

"Of course I do, I mean, what's not to like?" said Alex, trying to move the conversation forward.

"This danger. It could get on your bad side quite a bit" said The Doctor, trying to sum Alex up in his mind.

"How could you not like a bit of danger now and then? I love it" said Alex, The Doctor smiled at this. Hm, she's actually alright, he thought.

They paused again for a minute, silence filled the time in which they had paused but The Doctor still had questions, some more important than others.

"Does Benedict know you feel this way about him?" The Doctor sighed to himself, that wasn't the greatest question he could have asked.

"I.." Alex trailed off, leaving The Doctor without an answer as she started to walk off down the alleyway from where they had come from, The Doctor followed.

Benedict and Martin came running out from in between two houses.

"There's no way out, we've checked everywhere!" said Martin in panic.

"All dead ends, there's not even anything to climb, Alex, just straight walls of houses everywhere" said Benedict.

"Oh, I think that's the least of our worries" said Alex, turning to face the only way out of the alleyway.

Three men stood in their path, the man standing in the middle stepped forward.

"Miss Alexandra Namine Heathland" said the man. She looked at him with great interest and anger, they must of looked at her personal files to find her middle name. She had made sure no one would ever find it, obviously these guys were very persistent.

"Namine?" The Doctor mouthed that name, it sounded somewhat familiar.

"Formally known as The Anomaly" said the man, he smiled.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" said Alex, getting more and more annoyed.

Benedict took a step closer to Alex, in a sort of protective way.

"I don't think you're going to be of much protection, Mr Cumberbatch" said the man, "Oh, and you must be Mr Martin Freeman." Martin didn't say anything.

"And I don't I've had the pleasure.." said the man, who turned to face The Doctor.

"The Doctor" said The Doctor, "And can you please tell me what you want with these three? Hmm? They're not mass-murderers or bank robbers or criminals so what do you want with them? Hmm?"

"Ah, such a defensive TimeLord over people he has just met" said the man.

"What?" said The Doctor.

"You know nothing about these people, Doctor, and they know nothing about you, how do you know what they are capable of and what they are not? Hmm?" said the man, mimicking The Doctor with the 'Hmm?'.

"You didn't see their faces so honest, so trustworthy, so fantastic, so human! And, yes, okay, I know that everyone is capable of doing bad things, yes, I agree, but I know these people are good people" said The Doctor.

"Ah, but Doctor we three men are good people, what do you judge of us?" said the man.

"Good people do bad things" said Alex. They all looked at Alex.

"Yeah, my turn to speak now, tell me, what is the significance of the number 21? What does it mean? I know you know so tell me" said Alex, the man laughed a little to himself. The Doctor looked confused, there was more to this battle than even The Doctor knew.

"All will be explained in good time, Miss Heathland, we could explain it to you now if you were to come with us?" asked the man, raising an eyebrow.

"No" said Benedict.

"I did not ask you" said the man, giving Benedict a harsh glare, "So, Alex?"

"Like Ben said, no" said Alex.

"No?" said the man.

"No, I think I'm better off here. You can just explain everything now, including why you called him a TimeLord" said Alex.

The Doctor froze, "It doesn't matter" His voice had changed, it was no longer the bright, perky voice of The Doctor, it was the cold words of a TimeLord.

"Of course it does, you should have seen the look on your face, the seriousness of your eyes and voice, the way you held yourself when he said TimeLord. It does matter" Said Alex.

"You wouldn't understand" said the man.

"Don't flatter yourself, I know what a TimeLord is" said Alex.

The man paused for a second, "You are more important than we thought, you will come with us now. If you don't, you will be taken by force" said the man.

"Tuff" said Alex.

"Tuff?" said the man, taking another step forward.

"Yeah, it means I'm not going with you and that's that" said Alex.

"You find this fun, don't you?" joked The Doctor.

"Course" said Alex.

"Anyway, if I might intrude in your conversation for a moment, it has come to my, and I think everyone's attention, that you know our names and who we are but tell me your name. I'm The Doctor, I can help" said The Doctor, the perkiness was back.

"We do not ask for your help, Doctor. We merely want the girl" said the man.

"Why her?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, why me?" asked Alex.

"You can give us so much knowledge, so much information. We need The Anomaly. We need you. And you need us" said the man, "And you are coming with us, now" he demanded.

"Oh," said Alex, the sound of police sirens cut through the silence of the alleyways, piercing the darkness with bright blue and red lights, "I don't think so"

"Ha! Oh yes!" shouted The Doctor as he walked round them and turned to Ben.

"You've got a clever one there" he said, Benedict let out a side smile but quickly changed as Alex looked back at them.

"So, 'Mr Man', what now?" asked The Doctor. He turned back round to face the three men but they were gone.

"What?" said Martin, they had just disappeared.

"No, no, no, no, no! Damn it! Where did they go?!" shouted Alex, she ran up to where the three men where moments ago.

She looked to where the sound of police car sirens was coming from only to see, not police cars, not even a police car, but a black van. Out of it came two men and a woman, one man was wearing a long trench coat.

"Harkness" said Alex, a smug smile spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3 OLD FRIENDS

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER THREE **

**OLD FRIENDS**

Alex waved over at the three figures that were now walking over to them.

"Jack" said Alex.

"Ah, Alex, you haven't died a horrible, agonising death yet then?" joked Jack.

"Wait, Jack, look there!" said the woman next to him, pointing at Alex. One of the three men had returned, he had appeared out of the shadows from a gap between two houses. He covered Alex's mouth with a cloth and dragged her now limp body into the darkness.

"Alex!" shouted Ben. He ran straight after them followed by The Doctor, Martin, Jack and his two friends. After about five minutes, the hooded figure left the unconscious Alex next to the wall of a house and disappeared. Ben reached Alex first, Jack and his two friends went on after the man, The Doctor and Martin soon caught up with Ben and Alex.

"Alex?" asked Ben, who had knelt down beside her. From what he could see she wasn't harmed but she was still pretty unconscious. Jack and his two friends returned, Jack looked at The Doctor, something in his head clicked.

"Doctor?" said Jack.

"Jack?" said The Doctor, they laughed and hugged each other like two little school girls.

"Ha ha, good man. I thought you would make an appearance soon enough" said Jack.

"Never doubt that" said The Doctor.

"This is Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones, we're Torchwood" said Jack.

"Hi" said Gwen.

"Hello" said Ianto.

"Um, some help please?" said Ben.

"Yeah, sorry" said The Doctor, he knelt down too and opened Alex's eyes to see if there was any response.

"Alex? Can you hear me? Come on, Alexandra, can you hear me?" he said, he looked around for a second but a splodge of blood on Alex's leg made him snap into serious mode.

"Right, we need to get her out of here before our friend comes back" he continued, "Em, Jack, Gwen, Ianto this is Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman and you already know Alexandra."

"Well, hi there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness" said Jack with a sly smile on his face talking down to Benedict.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. Jack" murmured Alex as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Alex! Are you okay?" asked Ben.

"I'm fine. But. But you do have such beautiful eyes…" said Alex, dosing off for a second, "Have I, have I never told you that before? I mean, what colour are they anyway? Like, green? Or blue? They're beautiful anyway…" she trailed off as Ben and The Doctor picked her up.

"She's delirious" said The Doctor.

"But she was not lying" said Jack, Ianto gave him a hard stare.

"I said don't, Harkness" murmured Alex, she may have been delirious but she knew what Jack could be like.

"Come on" said Benedict as he lifted her into his arms and he carried her out of the alleyway, following everyone else.

"So what now?" asked Jack.

"If someone says that one more time, I will scream, don't think I won't, 'cause I will" said Alex, she winced at the pain in her leg.

"We have to get out of here" said Martin.

"Quick, the TARDIS" said The Doctor.

He ran over to the police box and the others followed.

"But we're never going to fit in there! It's just a wooden box!" said Gwen.

"Remember those stories I told you, Gwen? Ianto?" asked Jack as The Doctor fiddled about with the key in the lock.

"Yeah?" they both said.

"Yeah, well they weren't stories" said Jack as The Doctor opened the door and walked inside to the centre of the TARDIS.

"What the hell…" said Gwen, she stood at the door with Martin, Ianto and Ben carrying Alex. Jack strolled over to The Doctor.

"Shut the door, we'll be getting a draft" said The Doctor.

"He made me pay for the heating bill last time, I almost went bankrupt" joked Jack.

Everyone came in and walked over to where The Doctor and Jack were standing. Martin stood with Ianto and Gwen as they froze in sight of the place, they mouths open in astonishment.

"I can't believe I haven't told you that already," murmured Alex, still delirious.

"Alex, don't try to speak, you're delirious" said Ben, she looked straight up into his eyes before answering.

"You think I don't know that Mr eyes?" she mumbled.

Ben laughed but then stopped, quickly remembering the situation they were in.

"Doctor?!" he shouted, still standing tall with Alex in his arms.

"Oh, right, sorry. If you go up the stairs there's a medical unit, fifth door on the… the, the uh, right! Yes, the right!. I'll meet you up there and take a look at that leg" said The Doctor.

Ben stood up and carried Alex up to the medical room. The Doctor walked over to Jack.

"How do you know Alex then?" said The Doctor, he really knew nothing about her, or Ben or even Martin for that matter.

"Oh, well, you know this thing?" said Jack, he pointed to his wrist where they was a big leather strap. It was his vortex manipulator; like a mini TARDIS except it's not as obvious. It can take you anywhere, any when. Well, it could if it worked; Jack's was broken. He could travel but he couldn't travel through time.

"Alex has one and it works, well, it did before it broke. But that's not the point, it worked, Doctor, and of course, like anyone else would, she used it to go back and forward in time. When it broke it gave out sudden bursts of energy, our Torchwood software picked up these signals and traced it" said Jack, waving his hands about almost as if he was bragging about something.

"We followed it and we found Alex. Good thing we came when we did, she was in a bit of a difficult situation with one annoyed Dalek," The Doctor gave him a concerned look, "Don't ask. Anyway, we saved her and ever since then we've been friends. I offered her a job in Torchwood and she worked with us for 2 years before she left"

"What about Ben and Martin?" asked The Doctor.

"Never seen them before in my life, but knowing Alex she wouldn't have given up all of this Torchwood business. She would have carried on. I never did ask why she left…" Jack trailed off and leant against the railing in the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled and flicked a few switches on the TARDIS controls.

"Okay, make yourselves comfortable, I'm gonna go check on Alex" he said as he ran off to the medical room.

In the medical unit, there were a few steel chairs, an operating table that had never been used because The Doctor had never had to perform an operation defying the fact that he was called 'The Doctor', and there were a few medical cupboards.

Alex lay on the operating table and began to speak again. Ben stood next to her and listened to what she had to say, most of it was mumbled words and unfinished sentences but he continued to listen anyway.

"Ow, that bloody well hurts…" murmured Alex.

"The Doctor said he'd be here in a minute, Alex" said Ben, he sighed, "God, it's like being in a hospital"

The Doctor burst through the door making Benedict jump.

"Right then, Ben. God, I hate talking in rhyme, don't you? It's terrible" he complained.

"I knew you were going to turn up sooner or later, Doctor. Later rather than sooner I suppose?" said Alex, the fright from The Doctor launching himself through the door made her snap to her senses. The Doctor smiled almost apologetically.


	4. Chapter 4 CRASH LANDING

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**CRASH LANDING**

Alex tossed and turned until she woke up in the medical centre in the TARDIS. Jack was leaning against a wall, he then came over when he noticed Alex was awake.

"Hey" said Jack.

"Hey" said Alex, she sat up and jumped down from the operating table.

"Woh, woh, woh, you might not wanna stand up just yet; your leg hasn't healed properly yet" said Jack, he looked like he was ready to catch her if she fell.

"Where is everyone?" said Alex, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Well, you've been out cold for some time, so we took turns to watch you. Right now The Doctor needs all the help he can get" said Jack.

"Why?" asked Alex, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"To track those people from before. There's no point really, they've probably ran back to where they came from" said Jack.

"No," said Alex, standing up normally now, "They won't leave without what they came for"

"And what's that?" asked Jack, he followed her closely as she walked towards the door.

"Me" said Alex.

"So that's how we met Jack" said Gwen.

Gwen and Ianto had been explaining, or what seemed like a lifetime, about how they met Jack.

The Doctor was still fiddling around with the controls of the TARDIS, even he, a great TimeLord, still didn't know what some of the switches, the buttons and the levers did.

"Brace yourselves!" he shouted. Everyone hung onto the railings surrounding the centre of the TARDIS, except for Jack and Alex who were making their way down the stairs.

The TARDIS then jumped, bumped and bounced around about then it returned to being still and calm.

"Thanks for that, Doctor" said Jack following Alex down the stairs.

"I told you to keep her there" said The Doctor to Jack, quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Jack looked down at the floor, a confused look spread over his face.

"Why?" he said, they both looked up at Alex who was now standing with Benedict and Martin.

"I don't want to cause panic but, right now, I'm trying to find somewhere safe for us to land. The TARDIS won't have it; it's like she's doing what she wants and she won't listen to anything else" said The Doctor.

"She?" said Jack, smiling.

"I get very lonely" said The Doctor, with all seriousness.

"So will it land?" asked Jack. The Doctor gave him a blunt look, Jack sighed; it was like talking to a child, he laughed at the idea.

"Will 'she' land?" he asked.

"Only where she wants to, hold on, if I … just-" The Doctor had both his hands on separate levers and flicked one using his foot.

The TARDIS went crazy, everyone was thrown off their feet as the TARDIS span out of control.

"We're gonna crash!" shouted The Doctor.

With a huge thud, the TARDIS hit the ground. Outside smoke was pouring out of a side of the TARDIS; on the inside wires were hanging from the ceiling, there were a few small fires and everyone was flung onto the floor.

The Doctor and Jack immediately got up, The Doctor threw Jack a fire extinguisher to put out the flames while he tended to the control panel.

Everyone was, well, everywhere. Ianto had been thrown over where the TARDIS door was, Martin was half way up the stairs with a puzzled look on his face, Gwen narrowly escaped a loose wire, Benedict was near the centre of the TARDIS and Alex had fallen onto Benedict. They stared at each other; falling on each other was really, very awkward.

"Um, hey" said Ben.

"Hey" said Alex, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" said Ben.

"Yeah, well I think so. Are you okay?" said Alex.

He laughed, "I'm fine" he said.

They rose to their feet and looked around, Ianto picked himself up and brushed some rubble from his suit, Martin walked slowly down the stairs, grasping at the rail, Gwen got up and walked over to where Jack was standing.

"What the bloody hell was that then?" said Gwen, distressed. Alex ran over to where The Doctor was.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"The TARDIS wouldn't let me control where we landed, we could be anywhere, any when, and that's what scares me" said The Doctor.

"But, you can fix it, can't you?" asked Alex.

"Well," said The Doctor, he looked at all of the broken wires, "Yeah, maybe"

"Well, why don't we go have a look where we've landed?" said Alex.

"Don't" said Jack, placing the fire extinguisher on the floor.

"There could be anything out there" said The Doctor.

"Maybe we can get help" said Gwen.

"Please" said Alex. The Doctor met Alex's eyes as he thought everything through.

**Hey, anyone who's reading this, it's me the author, Cumbercollective201. I hope you like my story so far. If you do keep reading, there's a lot more where this came from. Please leave me some reviews if you can it would be much appreciated! Thank you and please keep reading! Xxx **


	5. Chapter 5 EVEN OLDER FRIENDS

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Doctor was the first one to leave the safety of the TARDIS and venture out into wherever they had 'landed'.

"It's okay" said The Doctor, to everyone inside.

Alex walked out from the TARDIS followed by Ben and Martin. Jack wandered out Ianto and Gwen.

"Oh, it's lovely" said Gwen, as she looked around.

"Wait, I've been here before.." Alex trailed off.

They had crashed in a forest; it looked more like fantasy forest than a real one. Sunlight shone through the trees, dandelion seeds flew gently in the air as there was a calm breeze, the grass was untouched are soft, the sky was a bright blue with a few stray white clouds.

They were only a few metres away from the TARDIS enjoying the atmosphere of the place.

"When did you come here?" asked Ben, he knew all about her vortex manipulator as she had told him.

"Long ago, I would have come back if this bloody thing would work again" Alex complained, she lifted her hand up to show him the broken transporter.

"If I'm right, we should go this way," said Alex as she walked towards a large boulder sticking up out of the ground. She climbed on top of it, looked around, and then came back down with a smug look on her face.

"Where are we?" asked The Doctor.

"Camelot" said Alex.

"What?" said The Doctor, he ran up to the boulder and climbed up on to it. He saw a castle surrounded by a town nearby. Jack jumped up on the boulder too, and so did everyone else.

"She's right" said Jack, "That castle there, is Camelot"

"Do you know anyone from there?" asked Martin talking to Alex. Martin reminded The Doctor of Mickey Smith. It was nice to have a Smith like person on board.

"Actually, I know some very important people" said Alex, smiling away.

Just then, a scouting group of soldiers spotted them and ran over, swords and crossbows at the ready.

Everyone turned round to face them, they all jumped down off of the boulder with distressed faces but not Alex, she stood calmly and smiled brightly.

A man came to the front of the group of soldiers to face Alex. He had a full set of armour on but no helmet, he had blondy, browny hair and bright blue eyes.

"Arthur Pendragon" said Alex.

"Alexandra?" said Arthur, he gave her a hug. Martin could tell Benedict hated him already, he smirked at this.

"What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!" said Arthur, he smiled, dazed.

"Who is it Arthur?" shouted another man who came from the group, he didn't have any armour, he had brown eyes and black hair; he was Prince Arthur's man servant.

"Merlin" said Arthur, in such a way that made Merlin look like as idiot, "I'm sure you remember Alex, yes?"

"Alex!" shouted Merlin, he hugged Alex too, you could tell Benedict was not having a good day.

"These are my friends, and it's okay you can trust them" said Alex.

"Return to the castle, tell my father I will join you later" said Arthur to the other soldiers.

"Yes, sire" said one of them and off they went.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon and Merlin," said Alex, introducing Arthur and Merlin to everyone, "This is The Doctor"

"Ah, a physician, you'll have to meet Giaus" said Arthur.

"Who's Giaus?" asked The Doctor.

"Camelot's finest court physician" said Arthur, proudly.

"This is Benedict and Martin" said Alex.

"Ah, so this is the Benedict you told me about" said Arthur, smiling away, he seemed so vacant. Benedict glanced at Alex and she blushed but quickly dismissed it. Ben just smiled, he really didn't like Arthur, he striked him as the sort of person who acted like he was better than everyone else without realising he was doing it. No, Ben liked Merlin better; he seemed more likeable he thought.

"Anyway, this is Jack" said Alex, moving away from Ben and Martin and towards the Torchwood group.

She left them to get acquainted, Martin went over to them too as Alex walked over to The Doctor and Ben.

"Well at least we are somewhere I know" said Alex smiling.

The Doctor gave her a concerned look.

"You don't trust them do you?" asked Alex, talking to The Doctor.

"Alex, everyone knows who Merlin is," said The Doctor, of course he meant the story, more like a legend. Merlin was a sorcerer who watched over and protected Arthur with his powers so that Arthur could become a great king.

"Does Arthur?" questioned Ben.

"No, Arthur must never know the truth about Merlin, it would destroy Camelot forever" said Alex, they exchanged their serious looks.

Arthur came over to them, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Martin and Merlin followed.

"Will you stay?" said Arthur.

"Oh, can we?" I've always wanted to" said Gwen.

"Have you?" asked Ianto.

"Of course you dafty, I don't tell you and Jack everything you know" said Gwen.

Alex looked at The Doctor, he was the TimeLord after all, that did kinda make him in charge.

"Oh, fine" said The Doctor, letting out a sigh.

"Great, you'll be our honoured guests. My father will be pleased to see you" said Arthur. With that they followed Arthur and Merlin to Camelot.

**Keep on reading guys! More chapters soon **** xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 JEALOUSY

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**JEALOUSY**

They all walked in separate groups down the path. In front was Arthur, Jack, Gwen and Alex, behind them were Merlin, Ianto, The Doctor and Benedict.

Arthur started to talk about his father so Alex decided to walk behind and not get caught up in the conversation. Ben walked up to Alex from his group as they were talking about Arthur and he found it quite intimidating on the notion that Ben did not like Arthur.

"You know," said Alex to Ben, "I'm not looking forward to this"

"Why? I thought you wanted to go" said Ben.

"Yeah but Arthur's father, Uther, has never really liked me that much, well at all" said Alex, laughing.

"Why not?" asked Benedict.

"Well, I was just another suspicious person wasn't I? I mean, Uther suspects everyone of sorcery, you only have to look at him to see that" said Alex.

"Sorcery?" asked Ben, he was confused, he thought Merlin was a sorcerer.

"It's banned, on sentence of death. So many people, so many people I have seen executed, for what? So Uther can feel just a tad safer at night? No, it's wrong, he's wrong. He only has to look at me to see that I don't agree that what he is doing is right" said Alex, she spoke with such emotion in her words, so much anger and frustration. Ben looked at her, he could see the pain this had caused her, no wonder she didn't come back for he knew that she had stopped using her vortex manipulator way before it broke. He admired the way that she spoke out, and how she spoke so truthfully.

"You will never tell anyone about Merlin, right?" said Alex.

"I won't tell anyone. You should know I would never do that to you" said Benedict, Alex looked up at him, "I mean, to anyone, or to Merlin. I wouldn't do that to Merlin"

"Thank you" said Alex.

"It's alright" said Ben, they looked at each other, seriously for a moment and then they looked away, then back and away again. They started to laugh at each other, they looked back at each other again.

They were no good at being serious or silent, they would just start laughing at each other for trying.

They then noticed that Merlin and Ianto had passed them and they had fallen behind. Just then The Doctor came up from behind them.

"Hello" said The Doctor.

"I thought you were talking with the others" said Alex.

"Me? No, nah, I'm not really interested in Arthur" said The Doctor.

Alex ran over to where everyone else was ahead of them, The Doctor looked at Benedict. He had seen the way he looked when he said 'Arthur', you could tell Ben did not like him.

"Jealous are we?" said The Doctor, smiling at Benedict. Ben knew that The Doctor meant about Alex and Arthur.

"Shut up" said Ben. The Doctor hurried over to where everyone else was.

Jealous? thought Ben, no, he wasn't jealous,no,no,no…. He shook his head in annoyance. Okay, maybe I am a bit, he thought. He ran over to join the others and stayed next to Alex.

**I wonder what Benedict would be like if he was jealous…. Hm…**

**Anyway I hope this chapter did the whole 'jealousy' thing justice, keep viewing and ill keep writing xxx **


	7. Chapter 7 A SUSPICIOUS KING

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A SUSPICIOUS KING**

"Oh, it's amazing!" said Gwen, as they walked into the castle grounds of Camelot.

Arthur smiled, Camelot had been through so much to be what it was today; he was proud that he had played his part in that.

They passed the village surrounding the castle, there were so many people living in Camelot just going about their daily lives and giving Arthur's friends weird looks on account of their clothes.

Arthur, Martin and Jack were now in front, they were talking about Camelot and who lived there. Benedict, Merlin, Ianto and Gwen walked behind them, Gwen couldn't get enough of Camelot, she wouldn't stop going on about it but Ben, Merlin and Ianto listened. The Doctor and Alex were behind them.

"You have to be careful, Doctor" said Alex, she looked at him as they continued to walk, "We all have to, but especially you"

"Why?" asked The Doctor, he already had a pretty good guess why but he acted before he could think to stop himself.

"Because if Uther, the king, finds the TARDIS or that you're a TimeLord he will execute you on the charge of sorcery. He won't listen to anyone who disagrees with him, Doctor" said Alex.

"I will be careful, don't worry. Sometimes I act more human than, well, you humans" said The Doctor, he smiled as he spoke.

"No worries then" said Alex, she forced a smile.

"Follow me" said Arthur, they entered the castle and walked up the stone steps towards a big wooden door.

"Wait here" said Arthur as he disappeared through the doors with Merlin following.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto stood together; it was just instinct to stay near each other when they didn't know what was going to happen. Martin and Benedict stood with The Doctor and Alex.

"I can't do this," whispered Alex to Ben, "I just can't. I can't face that man, not again, after all this time" The panic had started to set in now, she was going to freak out, this was now, the last place she ever wanted to find herself.

"You'll be fine" whispered Ben.

"That man has murdered my friends, innocent people on the charge of sorcery and what did he do to me? He only threatened me with the thought that I had magic, I mean it was just a thought but it was still thought!" whispered Alex.

Benedict took her hand in his and looked at her in the eyes, it seemed to calm her down quite bit and she stopped fidgeting.

"Alexandra, you'll be fine. Trust me" said Ben, "Okay?"

"Okay" said Alex, "Thank you. Right now, trust is the only thing I've got left"

She left her hand in Ben's, she liked the thought that he trusted her and she trusted him. Anyway, she thought, she quite liked holding his hand.

The wooden door opened and Alex suddenly tightened her grip on Benedict's hand. The door led into large hall, there were three wooden chairs at the end of it, the King sat on the middle chair. Arthur led them towards his father.

"Ah, Arthur" said Uther, "I see you've brought some friends with you. I was told by the scouting party, they arrived earlier"

Behind Uther was an old man, Merlin walked over and stood by him.

"Is that who I think it is, Merlin?" said the old man.

"It is, Giaus" said Merlin, smiling.

"Father, this is Captain Jack Harkness and his friends, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. They belong to the Torchwood household" said Arthur. Jack, Gwen and Ianto walked forward.

The Doctor, Ben and Alex were behind them but did not move.

"You remember Miss Alexandra Heathland?" said Arthur, walking towards Alex and leading her forward, Ben and The Doctor followed.

Alex was so scared she forgot about holding Ben's hand and let go, she was more focused on Uther, whatever happened she had to protect The Doctor at any cost.

"Ah, Alexandra, you have returned. But you are not alone this time, I see" said Uther.

"No, sire. This is Benedict Cumberbatch and The Doctor" said Alex.

"Of which household are they?" asked Uther.

"Uh.." Alex trailed off, everyone belonged to a household. Uther, Arthur, Merlin they all belonged to the Camelot household. Jack had lied and told Uther that they belonged to the Torchwood household.

"TARDIS" The Doctor blurted out.

"Of course, household of.. TARDIS and Torchwood, you must already know my son Prince Arthur and his servant, Merlin. This is the court's physician, Giaus" said Uther.

Giaus bowed his head, the others did the same.

"And this is my ward, the lady Morgana" said Uther as a tall, dark haired woman entered the room, she wore a long blue and purple dress.

"Sorry but can I just," said The Doctor, everyone turned to him and listened, "We came here together, all seven of us, except Arthur, Uther, Merlin, Giaus and the lady Morgana, yes?"

"Yes" said Arthur.

"Then including yourselves there should be twelve of us, right?" said The Doctor.

Everyone looked around the room, mentally counting in their heads.

"Correct, Doctor" said Uther.

"Then why are there only eleven, hm?" asked The Doctor, everyone looked around again.

"Who are we missing?" said Uther, he rose from his chair.

"Doctor!" shouted someone from down corridor.

"Oh my god, Martin!" shouted Alex.

The Doctor ran out of the door, everyone followed except for Uther, Morgana, Giaus and Merlin. Merlin was about to run as well.

"Merlin, be careful" said Giaus, Merlin nodded and ran after everyone else.

"Giaus, look after Morgana" said Uther.

"I am not a child!" said an irritated Morgana.

"Please, Morgana, just stay here!" shouted Uther as he ran after the others.

**Hey guys, what do you think? What's happened to Martin? You'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! xx**


	8. Chapter 8 VASHTA NERADA

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**VASHTA NERADA**

"Martin?!" shouted The Doctor as he ran down another corridor.

"Here! Doctor!" shouted Martin.

The Doctor skidded on a corner and ran over to where Martin was, he was standing looking at the corner of the corridor. This didn't look like any other corridor corner, no, it was covered by a shadow but nothing was casting it.

"What it is? What's wrong?" asked The Doctor, almost out of breath.

"That shadow just growled at me!" said Martin, glaring at the shadow.

"So you decided to scream?" said The Doctor, raising his eyebrows, "Like a little girl?" Martin was definitely like Mickey Smith.

"Hey! I was just walking along and a shadow growled at me! What was I supposed to do? Growl back at it?" said Martin, sarcastically.

"So it definitely growled at you? Weren't hearing things were we?" asked The Doctor.

"No, I'm sure of it!" said Martin.

Just then the shadow growled again but louder.

Everyone else turned up and stood behind The Doctor. Uther went forward to investigate the shadow.

"No! Wait, just stand back" said The Doctor, Uther glared at him, "Sire"

"What authority do have here, Doctor?" said Uther, he was becoming more annoyed.

"The authority that I have is that, right now, I am the only person in the world who can help, if this turns out to be what I think it is" said The Doctor, pointing to the shadow.

"Doctor?" asked Alex, she walked over towards him, leaving Uther speechless behind her, "What do you need?"

"Right now, a chicken leg" said The Doctor, moving Martin and Uther away from the shadow.

"A chicken leg?" asked Uther.

"Oh, is it that serious?" asked Alex, there was a growling shadow and The Doctor wanted to give it a chicken leg.

"It might just be, yeah. Are you alright?" said The Doctor, he turned and faced Alex, looking at her from eye to eye.

"I'm fine, why?" said Alex, looking slightly concerned.

Benedict moved forward, if there was something wrong with Alex, he wanted to know. The Doctor shined his sonic screwdriver at her eyes one at a time, he then looked at it and quickly slipped it back into his pocket before anyone could question it.

"No reason. Anyway, chicken leg!" shouted The Doctor, walking past Alex. She stood there for a minute, not sure if she should be scared or not. Benedict watched as The Doctor walked past him, what was he hiding that he wouldn't even tell Alex?

The Doctor came running back after about five minutes, Merlin followed with a chicken leg in his hand.

"Merlin, is that from my lunch?" asked Artur.

"Well, where else am I supposed to get it from?" said Merlin, he passed it to The Doctor.

"Merlin, take everyone to their rooms. They will be informed on the situation as soon as we know ourselves" said Arthur.

Merlin nodded and led Gwen, Ianto and Martin to their rooms. Jack refused to leave, so did Alex, Benedict and Uther.

"Sire, it would be better for you if you left" said The Doctor.

Uther was about to say something when The Doctor interrupted.

"You can trust me, I'm a Doctor. I'll inform you if there is any news"

"Father, you should see to Morgana, check if she's alright" said Arthur.

"You are right, Arthur" said Uther, he turned and left.

"Ben, why don't you go too?" said Alex, Ben gave her a concerned look, "Please. I'll be fine"

Benedict opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it and left, Merlin returned.

"Ah, Merlin, I've got some chores for you to do" said Arthur, a smug smile on his face.

"No, wait, Merlin can stay" said Alex.

"Who put you in charge?" joked Arthur.

"Me" said Alex, she smiled at Arthur as if to say there's no point in arguing back.

"Right, Jack, Kairi, Arthur, Merlin stand back" said The Doctor.

He knelt down and threw the chicken leg into the shadow, when it landed on the floor there was no meat, no flesh, just bone.

"What the.." Arthur trailed off.

"Vashta Nerada" said The Doctor, "No one goes near that shadow, you got that?"

"You've seen the Vashta Nerada before?" asked Alex, she stood near The Doctor looking at the shadow. Jack, Arthur and Merlin watched cautiously.

"More importantly, have you?" asked The Doctor.

"Of course I have. There was a planet infested with them, they were in every corner, every crack, every shadow, everybody" said Alex.

"Was?" asked Jack.

**Hey, how do you like this chapter? I thought I should introduce the first alien into my story (except for The Doctor) about now, so yeah, keep reading! I'll post more chapters soon xx **


	9. Chapter 9 EXPLANATIONS

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER NINE **

**EXPLANATIONS**

"What happened?" asked Jack, he stood behind Alex as she and The Doctor knelt down to investigate the Vashta Nerada further.

"Well, after they killed everything and everyone, it just went, it disappeared, vanished, there wasn't a trace of it left" said Alex, eyes still fixated on the shadow before them.

"How is that possible?" said an annoyed Doctor.

"I don't know but it's going to be fun finding out" said Alex, she smiled.

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it?" said Arthur.

"When is it not?" said Alex.

"And on that note," said The Doctor, standing up, "Alonzy!"

He turned round and ran down the corridor back towards the large hall where Uther, Morgana and Giaus were. Alex, Jack, Merlin and Arthur followed The Doctor.

"Sire, em, have you noticed any other shadows around here with nothing casting them? Shadows that have no reason to be there?" The Doctor asked Uther.

"Tell me what is going on" demanded Uther, The Doctor ignored him and began searching the corners of the room, under the tables, behind the chairs and every where else.

"Doctor, tell me what is going on in my castle!" Uther demanded again, he was getting more annoyed at the fact that he didn't know what was going on in his own castle.

The Doctor stood up properly and stormed his way over to Uther, giving him a 'are you stupid?' look.

"Okay, you want me to tell you? Then fine, I will tell you! From what I've seen in your castle you are infested with an extra-terrestrial life form that will slowly spread throughout the whole of Camelot, killing everything and everyone it comes into contact with. And it will never end, it won't ever stop if you don't let me help you. Okay?" said The Doctor.

Uther stood still, not knowing what to say.

"Oh and they're called the Vashta Nerada, just so you know" said The Doctor, he began to search the room again.

"I knew it! Sorcery!" shouted Uther.

The Doctor stood up and rolled his eyes. It wasn't sorcery. It was a deadly alien that moves through shadows. See? Sounds nothing alike.

Alex started to walk away and out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, you know, just out for a wander. I'll check some of these corridors in case the Vashta Nerada has spread there too" said Alex walking out of the door.

**So, the Vashta Nerada ay? I had to have an argument between Uther and The Doctor because that is just something I would pay to see. Keep reading! xx**


	10. Chapter 10 FAITH

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**FAITH**

The Doctor straightened himself out after searching the whole hall for any more Vashta Nerada, he turned and looked at everyone. Martin, Ben, Gwen and Ianto were in their rooms, Uther had told Morgana to go to her room but she decided to wander around the castle instead.

The Doctor stood in the hall thinking things through in his head.

"Okay, em, Uther and Giaus stay here, shout if any shadows appear and if they do don't, I repeat, don't approach them. Arthur and Merlin, you search one third of the castle, Jack, you take another third and I'll search the other third with Alex, every one clear?" said The Doctor, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, okay" said Arthur, he grabbed Merlin by the shirt, "Come on, Merlin. Don't be afraid"

"What? Of you or the shadows?" said Merlin. They both disappeared into the corridors still arguing.

"Right then, I'll go by myself then" said Jack, walking towards another corridor.

"You're the only one who has nothing to worry about" said The Doctor, referring to Jack's immortality.

Jack smiled and left, The Doctor was about to look for Alex when Uther walked over and stood directly in front of him.

"Doctor can you get rid of these.." Uther paused, "things?"

"Or at least find the source?" said Uther.

"I'll try" said The Doctor.

"Good, good.." Uther trailed off and went silent.

The Doctor left to find Alex.

"What do you see, Giaus?" asked Uther as Giaus approached him.

"My lord, he may be a Doctor but he may not be the one we want" said Giaus.

"What should I do, Giaus?" asked Uther.

"You should give him a chance but watch him carefully, sire. He may be to our advantage and he might just be able to rid the castle of these things" said Giaus.

Uther said nothing.

"Have faith, sire" said Giaus.

**Sorry this one's a bit short but keep reading and I'll post more chapters! xx**


	11. Chapter 11 FRIENDS OR ENEMIES?

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**FRIENDS OR ENEMIES?**

Alex sighed to herself, she had been wondering through countless numbers of corridors for what seemed like hours. She was getting pretty bored and was about to turn around when the lady Morgana appeared at the bottom of the corridor she was in.

Now, Alex and Morgana didn't really have a friendly relationship or a hateful relationship. To the untrained eye it looked like they weren't harmful in any way to each other and in Morgana's eyes Alex was neither friend nor foe, she was just, well, neutral. But to Alex, Morgana was dangerous and treacherous, a betrayer, a liar, a traitor, someone who got a kick out of seeing people suffer. Of course, Morgana was nothing like this, at the minute. Alex knew the stories all too well, like The Doctor said, everyone knows who Merlin was, everyone knew who Arthur was, and everyone knew who Morgana was. She was normal, or so she thought, before she became corrupt and turned against the king and Camelot. She was a witch, a sorcerer, a practicer of the dark magic, a high priestess of the old religion, someone who was corrupted by power and wanted nothing but to rise themselves and to let everyone else fall. All this and more is what Alex saw every time she heard the name Morgana, she could hear the screams of the lives she was going to take and it killed her, she couldn't bare it.

"Alexandra?" said Morgana as they approached each other. Morgana was king and caring, she only wanted to help others no matter what happened to herself, she would even stand up to Uther to save a life. The complete opposite of what she was going to become.

"Yes?" asked Alex, she couldn't be around her too long; the voices in her head were driving her insane.

"You can stop these things, can't you?" asked Morgana, she was scared and at a loss.

"Yes, Morgana, we've dealt with things like this before, we can stop them" said Alex.

"Like this? What else have you seen that could ever be like this in any way?" said Morgana, curiosity took over and she became annoyed, Alex was different and Morgana didn't like it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Alex, trying to end the conversation.

"Try me" said Morgana.

"Look, Morgana, I can't explain. I'm trying to get rid of 'these things' as you and Uther keep calling them, their real name is the Vashta Nerada. Go back to Uther, you'll be safe there" said Alex, beginning to walk away.

"How can you know that?" said Morgana, following her.

"Morgana form what I've seen it's the safest place in the castle. Just go there and wait, I'll find The Doctor, we'll stop the Vashta Nerada and no one will die, okay?" said Alex. A moments silence passed them.

"Okay" Morgana agreed.

"And I would start using their name, they might get annoyed and we don't want to provoke them" said Alex.

Morgana nodded, turned and began to walk away; back to where Uther and Giaus were.

"Oh, and Morgana?" said Alex, Morgana turned her head.

"Yes?" she replied weakly, she was scared and on the verge of becoming frantic.

"Stay out of the shadows" said Alex, she left Morgana standing in the corridor. If Morgana was an ordinary person, Alex would have felt the slightest bit of sympathy for her but this was Morgana, there was no need for Alex to feel sorry for her. If she could, she would push Morgana into the shadows herself and hope for the worst.

**As you can tell, I really, really, really don't like Morgana. So what do you think? Short chapter again, I know but I'll post more soon xx**


	12. Chapter 12 THE FRIGHTENED SORCERER

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**THE FRIGHTENED SORCERER**

"Is that one?" asked Merlin, pointing at a faint shadow.

"No, Merlin" said Arthur.

"How do you know?" asked Merlin.

Arthur stopped walking.

"Merlin, you have pointed at every shadow we have passed and there are no Vashta things, just shadows" said Arthur.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean that that one isn't one" said Merlin.

"Merlin" said Arthur.

"Yes?" asked Merlin.

"Shut up" said Arthur, he continued walking.

"Yes, sire" said Merlin, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and followed Arthur.

"No" said Jack as he looked under a table in the corridor, "Not a single Vashta Nerada in sight"

One of Arthur's knights came round the corner.

"The king wants everyone to return to the throne room" said the knight.

"Oh, okay then. And what's your name?" asked Jack.

"Gwaine" said the knight.

"I'm Jack" said Jack, smiling.

"I know, Alex told me about you, and Gwen and Ianto. She told me if I ever met you to tell you to stop it" said Gwaine.

"Oh, she won't let me have any fun then?" asked Jack, he started to follow Gwaine back to where Uther was.

"Well, the way she said it, she seemed quite serious" said Gwaine.

Jack laughed and continued to follow Gwaine.

Alex continued to walk down the corridor until she reached the end where there was a door. She decided to investigate.

The Doctor went down the corridor and round a corner; he spied Alex at the bottom about to open a door.

"Alex?!" he shouted. Alex turned round to see The Doctor and smiled.

"I'm just doing some investigating!" she shouted back at him.

"Investigating? Investigating what?" shouted The Doctor, he was now walking down the corridor.

"Oh, you know, investigating this, investigating that, general investigation" shouted Alex, she spun back round to face the door.

She opened it, expecting to find an empty room. But no, this was so much more, so much more than an empty room. The most terrifying thing, that could ever be face to face with Alex, now stood in front of her. She tried to scream but couldn't and she didn't dare blink, she couldn't, if she did, she was dead. The Doctor ran down to her, his eyes fixed on the thing in front of them.

"Doctor?" whispered Alex, near tears.

"It's okay, keep calm" whispered The Doctor.

"Why them? Why here? The entire universe and they choose here, Doctor, I'm scared" said Alex, she was close to tears, holding them back.

She was petrified, she couldn't move and didn't dare try. For the thing in front of her was the thing Alex feared the most in the whole of time and space, no it wasn't a werewolf, no it wasn't a Dalek or a Cyberman and no it wasn't the Vashta Nerada.

"The Angels" said Alex, breathing heavily, "Why the goddamn Angels?"

In front of her was a tall, stone statue of an angel, its hands over its eyes as though it was weeping. A Weeping Angel. Sure it was stone know but if you looked away even for a second, if you blink just once: you're dead. It would transform into an alien beast that can move faster than anything in the hole of time. If it touched you, it would send you back in time, you would have to live the rest of your life as someone else, somewhere else and therefore you would be dead or near death in the present time.

They never look at each other, if they did, they would never be able to turn back away as they would be stone. This is how The Doctor, along with some help, tricked them last time, he made them look away and they were stone forever.

"Oh, it just gets worse and worse.." murmured The Doctor, looking around the side of the angel.

"What is it, Doctor?" asked Alex, struggling to keep calm.

"Nothing, just keep your eyes on that thing!" said The Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his jacket.

"Doctor! Tell me! I need to know!" demanded Alex, growing impatient.

The Doctor flashed the sonic screwdriver at the angel.

"Okay, I don't want you to panic Alex" said The Doctor, looking at the angel as he put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"What?!" demanded Alex.

"It's got two shadows" said The Doctor.

"That's impossible" murmured Alex.

The Angel had two shadows, it was infested with the Vashta Nerada, it lived inside the statue. Two aliens in one. Both as deadly as the next.

"So, it's a Vashta Nerada Angel?" asked Alex, her eyes still locked on it, not blinking, she was slightly laughing at this impossible creation.

The Doctor took a breath, "Yeah"

"Do you think it's the only one?" asked Alex.

"I think so, yes. We didn't see any on our way here or outside the castle, yes, it is the only one" confirmed The Doctor.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Alex.

"Well, we can't stand here all day and wait for it to die" said The Doctor.

"It's dying?" said Alex. The Doctor was about to answer, "Oh, of course" said Alex, "The Vashta Nerada"

"It's feeding off of the energy inside of the angel, it will just become stone and nothing else soon enough" said The Doctor.

"I'm sensing a 'but' in their somewhere" said Alex, she was becoming more confident know that The Doctor was talking and she knew exactly what stood in front of her.

"But," The Doctor said, smiling, "we need a way of containing it so it won't harm anyone else. It will get pretty angry when it starts to realise that it's dying"

"Leave that to me" said Alex, she stepped towards the angel. The Doctor grabbed her by the arm, his eyes still on the statue.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused, "We can't touch it"

"Doctor, look, there's something I have never told anyone before, ever. I'm only telling you now because it will save our lives" said Alex.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked The Doctor, eager to find out what she was hiding.

"You know Merlin, yes?" asked Alex.

"Of course" said The Doctor.

"Well, we are the same" said Alex, The Doctor looked at her as his mind pieced together what she was telling him.

"You can't mean.." The Doctor trailed off. Alex looked at The Doctor as he looked at her in amazement, curiosity and slight disbelief. Then they realised.

"You're not looking at it-" said Alex.

"Neither are you" The Doctor quickly replied.

They both turned their heads back in the direction of the angel. It had moved and was almost right in front of them, its arms stretched out towards them, its hands grasping for them, its fingernails pointy and sharp, its face angry, and its mouth wide open showing its sharp teeth ready to lash out at them.

Alex got such a fright she shouted out something in a different language, something The Doctor had never heard before; he didn't even know if it was a language.

Alex's eyes changed colour, from her natural hazel to a goldy, orange colour. It flashed in her eyes and then disappeared. One of the arms fell off of the statue, The Doctor and Alex were forced backwards.

The Doctor fell on the floor and Alex was forced to fall back onto a wall, she slid down to the floor in agony. She had hit the wall with quite a lot of force.

"Ow.." she murmured.

The Doctor looked over at her, half amazed, half scared. Even he had never witnessed something like that. She had magic.

"You okay?" asked The Doctor.

Alex put her hand on her back and flinched.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied.

"What did you do?" asked The Doctor, he stood up and inspected the angel, he put on his glasses.

"That spell was supposed to be for long distance shots only, sorry, haven't done that in a while" said Alex.

"It's okay, you can take your eyes off it. It's stuck, frozen, well, for the moment any way. You can touch it, nothing will happen" continued Alex, she picked herself up from the ground, she took a breath and put her hand on her back.

"That's gonna leave a mark" she said.

"Leave it, you'll only make it worse" said The Doctor, still inspecting the angel.

"Are you even a qualified Doctor?" asked Alex.

"No, but I like how everyone thinks I am, so shh" said The Doctor, he turned to her and put a finger to his lips.

"Now," he continued, "Let's have a look at this then!"

**So….. Alex has magic, what do you think of that then? I love messing with Arthur and Merlin, it's so funny when they argue! Please view and review if you can! xx**


	13. Chapter 13 POWER

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**THE PAST**

Back in the throne room, Uther was growing impatient on the where abouts of The Doctor and Alex. Everyone else was in the room, there was Jack standing with Gwen and Ianto, and there was Ben satdning with Martin. Merlin stood with Giaus and watched with Arthur and Morgana as Uther began pacing the floor next to his throne.

The Doctor knelt down and gently touched the angel statue; it was cold, too cold. He scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. Alex knelt down, watching him.

"You, um, you won't say anything about, well, what just happened.." Alex trailed off and nodded over to the severed stone arm of the angel on the floor next to them.

"Oh, no, of course not" said The Doctor, he returned to his sonic screwdriver, "Does anyone else know?"

"Oh, no. God, no. How would anyone else possibly understand this, this thing I've got" said Alex.

"Does Ben know?" asked The Doctor.

"No, I, I don't think he'd understand why I haven't already told him. It's just that, this could really ruin our.. friendship and as much as it hurts to keep him in the dark about myself I have to. Not for me, but for him" said Alex, she paused for a moment, "Anyway, my magic wouldn't fit in with our lives. It's more like a disease sometimes than a gift"

"You make it sound like you don't want it" said The Doctor.

"Sometimes I wish I never had it in the first place" said Alex.

"You don't mean that" said The Doctor, stopping to look at her.

"Hey, don't give me that look! It's not all fun and games you know! There's all the things you need to worry about: all the people, all that power you have. I could end the world like that" she snapped her fingers, "I could let it all burn"

"And you choose not to" said The Doctor.

"Of course" said Alex.

"That's what I could see in your eyes, when I asked what was wrong. I'm guessing it's only me who can see it but your eyes are scarred with memories of the past brought on by the magic you possess" stated The Doctor.

Alex was silent.

"There was - is a species called the ood" said The Doctor, he looked at her straight in the eyes but she refused to look into his.

"They have a song" he continued, Alex looked straight at him, her eyes started to fill with tears, "Only certain people can hear it"

"Don't" said Alex, looking down at the floor.

"Alex, I need to know. Can you hear it too?" asked The Doctor.

"The Song of Captivity. Of course I can!" shouted Alex, she stood up and looked at him as if he had betrayed her.

"Memories of the past should stay in the past and you should never disturb them!" she shouted. The Doctor stood up, an apologetic look on his face, he didn't realise how much he had hurt her.

"Alex.." began The Doctor.

Alex turned and ran away, down the corridor and out of sight.

The Doctor sighed and looked back at the angel, it was too weak to do any damage to anyone. It was still frozen, so The Doctor pushed it and hid it behind a big curtain; he would return to deal with it later.

**Do you guys remember the Song Of Captivity from Doctor Who? If you've never heard of it, type it in on Youtube, it always makes me cry listening to that, it's horrible! But I wanted to add it in to make Alex more mysterious, as The Doctor grows more suspicious about her past will she be able to hide her fears and worries from Benedict? Keep reading and I'll keep reading! Thanks guys xx**


	14. Chapter 14 FORGOTTEN

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**FORGOTTEN**

Alex stopped running and started walking instead as she started to lose her breath from running too fast. She stopped at a point where she could go either left or right into two separate corridors. Even though she had been here before and lived here for quite a while, Alex still didn't know her way around. She quickly decided to go left and bumped into a young woman.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Alex, not looking up from the floor, intending to walk straight past her.

"Ah, they told me you were back" said the woman.

Alex looked up from the ground. It was Gwenivere, a servant girl of Morgana's. She was one of Alex's most trustworthy friends when she lived in Camelot.

"Gwen!" shouted a surprised Alex, throwing her arms around Gwen and hugging her tightly. Gwen laughed and hugged Alex back.

"It seems like years since I've seen you!" continued Alex; she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"It has been five years, Alex" said Gwen, they both laughed at this.

"You know you left some of your stuff here when you went?" asked Gwen.

"What? No, I didn't, I've never really had the chance to think about my things since I left" said Alex.

"Well, come with me" said Gwen, she lead Alex into a small room with many wooden boxes and baskets on shelves and scattered about on the floor. Gwen took down a basket from the top shelf, she blew the dust from it and opened it. They both sat down on the floor, despite it being cold and uncomfortable, and looked inside. Gwen pulled out a long coat, a bit like Jack's but not so military. It reminded Alex of one of the characters Benedict played back home, this made her laugh a little at the thought of Benedict as Sherlock Holmes.

"My coat!" said Alex, completely overwhelmed with joy. Gwen passed it over to her.

"I loved this coat" said Alex.

Gwen then took a dress out of the basket and held it up for Alex to see. It was a beautiful delicate looking dress. It was quite long, like Morgana's dresses, it was all dark blue with black lacing covering it. Alex had made it herself from two dresses, one from Camelot and one from the present London. Of course she had a little bit of help from her magic. Alex loved it. Gwen passed it over to her too.

"Oh, Gwen, thank you for keeping this for me" said Alex.

"Well, it wasn't just me" said Gwen, Alex raised her head at this, "Arthur refused to let Uther get rid of it, so he hid it here. We both knew how much you loved that dress"

Alex looked at Gwen and smiled softly, of course she knew about the feelings she had for Arthur and Merlin had let her in on Arthur's feelings towards Gwen. Better not tell Arthur about that… though Alex.

"Oh, there's a couple more things.." Gwen trailed off as she picked up a compass from the basket.

"Ah, now that was given to me by an old friend, Captain Jack Sparrow his name was. This stupid thing never worked" complained Alex, she shook it and opened it; the red arrow pointed to the basket.

Gwen then picked up something shiny out of the box. It was a flat circle shape and it had various circle patterns on the front of it. A small sliver chain was attached to it.

The red arrow on the compass followed the item as Gwen passed it to Alex, Alex shut the compass and put it in her pocket.

"My watch. You took a great risk in hiding this, if Uther had found it or caught you, he would have branded you a sorcerer" said Alex, she threw the watch in the air and caught it.

"We knew how important it was to you" said Gwen. Alex smiled at Gwen's cute little reminder that Arthur was in on it too.

"It's weird," said Alex, her voice changed from being happy to being slightly inquisitive., "I can't remember where I got this, it's strange…" she trailed off as she gazed at the patterns on the front of it. Her name was engraved into it, her full first name; not just Alex but Alexandra.

"Have you ever opened it?" asked Gwen, Alex had taught Gwen all about clocks and watches as they didn't exist in her time.

"I can't, it's stuck" said Alex, she sighed, "Right, I'll catch you later, Gwen. I'd better go see Uther, he'll be in a hell of a state"

Alex packed the coat and dress back into the basket. She stood up and carefully placed it back on the top shelf in the cupboard before helping Gwen back up to her feet.

"Bye Alexandra" said Gwen.

"Good bye Gwenivere" said Alex, she flipped the watch over and inspected it as she walked down the corridor.

"Hm" she laughed to herself, "The forgotten watch" she put it into her pocket, "strange"

**I hope you realise what Alex's watch means and what it really is. I'm not gonna say it out loud, I'll leave you to your own deductions… xx**


	15. Chapter 15 NOT THE LAST

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**NOT THE LAST**

Alex wandered back into the throne room. As soon as he saw her, Ben walked over to her, The Doctor was already in the throne room, talking to Jack.

"You okay?" asked Ben, looking Alex in the eyes but she refused to meet his.

"I'm fine, really, I'm okay" said Alex, Ben looked unsure. She took his hand in hers and looked at him. Ben met her eyes, there were so many questions appearing in his mind. Before he could say anything, she let go of his hand and went over to Arthur; The Doctor left Jack and went over to her.

"Alex, what I said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know what it's like, really I do" said The Doctor, Alex gave him a look as if to say 'you have no idea', she then looked at the floor and sighed.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to get so upset, I just got overemotional, that's all" said Alex, rubbing her head with her hand.

"So, Doctor, tell me what do we do to rid these things from my kingdom?" asked Uther as he sat down on his throne.

The Doctor paused before answering, he had forgotten all about the Vashta Nerada.

"Well, as I have found out from my – colleagues? No?" asked The Doctor as he looked back at Alex and Jack. They shook their heads and laughed to themselves.

"No? Okay, anyway, there seem to be no other Vashta Nerada in the castle. The one we saw before has gone. It's just like you said, Alex," said The Doctor as he turned to Alex, "They've all just disappeared. Off to destroy the light hidden in the dark"

"Doctor, I must thank you for your service to Camelot and let it be known that you will not go unrewarded. But tell me this," said Uther, "You say you are a Doctor but you talk like a mad man" Uther joked, he stood up and walked around the room.

"Well, my lord, that is what I am" said The Doctor, he smiled and then turned round to face Jack.

"Wait, Doctor. A reward must be given, name what you want, anything. For what you have done in getting rid of those creatures, name your price" said Uther.

"Oh, no. My lord, for I did nothing but investigate" said The Doctor, he turned back round to face Uther again.

"There must be something" said Uther.

"Maybe I can make up my mind after I have discussed it with my.. collegues" said The Doctor.

"Very well, you have to the end of tomorrow to make your decision, Doctor" said Uther and with that, he dismissed them.

Jack turned away and walked out of the room first, turning right outside the door. Gwen and Ianto followed, disappearing to the right. Martin walked out and turned left. The Doctor, Alex and Benedict left and stood outside the big door that closed behind them, leaving Uther, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Giaus inside.

"What do we do now?" asked Benedict.

"Well, Uther was talking about a reward as was rather insistent on it, so keeping that in mind, I'm going to inspect my damaged TARDIS somewhere in the woods and see if I need anything to fix it" said The Doctor.

"Okay, well, I just need to get out of here for a bit, It's driving me insane, all these corridors" said Alex.

They both looked expectantly at Ben.

"I'll.. just stay here. I'm sure I can find something to do" said Ben.

"Good, right, I'll meet you both back here in about an hour" said The Doctor.

Alex understood and nodded. The Doctor looked at her for a brief second, she seemed troubled but with the weight of her magic she held forever beating down on her shoulders, it wasn't hard to see why.

He noticed something in her pocket, it was slightly hanging out and it looked like it was going to fall out.

"Hey, watch out!" said The Doctor as Alex turned round and the object fell, The Doctor caught it before it hit the floor.

"Woh, thank you" said Alex.

The Doctor looked at it, he knew it was a pocket watch but it was upside down so he couldn't see the circle patterns on the front of it. The Doctor had his suspicions but he decided not to jump to conclusions as he knew nothing about the watch. Even though The Doctor didn't know, the patterns on the front of the watch were the patterns of the TimeLords, an ancient code kept within the TimeLord history. The Doctor knew this watch all too well; it held the life of a TimeLord, all they've done, all they were going to do, all inside this watch.

"Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Alex, noticing the look he was giving her.

"This watch, it's yours?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes, why?" said Alex.

"Where did you get it?" asked The Doctor.

"I, I can't remember, I've had it all my life, I don't know where or when I got it, it was just always there" said Alex, staring at the watch, she snapped out of her trance, "Right, I really need to go, see you guys later" she held out her hand for the watch.

"Do you mind if I…?" said The Doctor, still holding the watch.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But just give it back when you're done doing whatever you're doing" said Alex, she looked at the watch again, "I'd be lost without that thing, it's stupid I know"

"Right. Bye" said Alex, finally leaving The Doctor and Benedict.

There was a moment's pause before Ben began to speak.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Ben.

"Ehm, nothing, I'm gonna go back to the TARDIS and em.." The Doctor trailed off as he was still focused on the watch.

"Fix it?" said Ben.

"Em, yeah. Yeah, I'll fix it, and we can leave here. We don't belong here" said The Doctor, pocketing the watch.

"It can't be that bad, surely, we haven't done anything bad here" said Ben.

"We're here. We've interfered. It can't get much worse than that" said The Doctor, "One hour, okay? Back here. One hour"

"Okay" said Ben.

"Good. See ya" said The Doctor, walking away.

"Laterz" said Ben before he realised what he had just said. Did I just say that? He thought, he shook his head at himself and walked away.

**Ha, just thought I'd add that in. I just had Sherlock stuck in my head, series 2, episode 1, A Scandal in Belgravia, I just couldn't stop laughing at him in a sheet! Love it! Anyway, I'm deriving from the point here, so, what do you think is going on in The Doctor's head? Hm? After discovering Alex's watch? Maybe he's not the last…. xx **


	16. Chapter 16 DISBELIEF

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**DISBELIEF**

The Doctor left the castle and went through the outside village until he came to the gate. He stopped, he could feel the watch in his pocket but ignored it and carried on walking. He walked through the woods and back to the TARDIS; still in need of attention. The smoke coming from the side of the TARDIS was not as bad as before, the last bits of the smoke just slowly curled in the air. The Doctor sighed at his TARDIS; he never should have left it here. He tried the door and opened it, he walked inside to see that the damage was not as bad as he had thought. There were only a few wires with loose ends and a few broken bulbs; nothing The Doctor couldn't fix but what really puzzled him was why it chose to land here, in Camelot. He suspected it may have had something to do with Alex, yeah, scrap that, it had everything to do with Alex. She had been here before, a lot of her past was spent here, and there's bad history between her and Uther which could not be undone just by snapping your fingers.

The Doctor took a minute and looked at the TARDIS; why did it do this? It wouldn't have purposely made itself crash knowing the damage it was going to cause itself, would it?

He went over to some loose wires and reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver but took out Alex's watch. He stared at it for a while and then placed it on the control panel of the TARDIS, he then took out his sonic screwdriver from his other pocket and began to work on the wires.

Alex went to the room she had been put in at the castle; it was quite spacious and the wardrobe was already filled with different dresses, probably just some of the many dresses Morgana owned, thought Alex. She sat on her bed for a minute, thinking, then she went over to the window. It was dark now and the stars had started to shine just that bit brighter.

Alex came to a solution to solve her problems, well, one of them.

"Merlin" she said out loud, she quickly left her room, closing the door behind her. She ran down the corridor and bumped into Merlin.

"Thank god, Merlin. You are just the person I need to see!" said Alex.

"Oh, why? What's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"Merlin, now you know I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't important," said Alex, she looked down at the ground. Merlin didn't know she had magic, although her magic wasn't as powerful as his, it was still bloody well powerful.

Alex looked up from the ground, "What do you know about the Druids?" she asked.

Merlin looked at her, confused in why she needed to know.

"I know as much as Giaus has told me," said Merlin, he spoke quietly and more seriously, "Why do you seek the Druids?"

"I need their help, rather desperately in fact" said Alex.

"I know where one of the Druid camps are but I'm not sure if they'll be there.." Merlin trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Can you show me where?" asked Alex, Merlin looked back up from the ground.

"If the king found out, he'd kill you for treason. Arthur would kill me himself" said Merlin.

"That is why you know I wouldn't be asking you this if there was another way" said Alex.

Merlin thought, there's only one reason why she would need the Druids but he wouldn't have it; he refused to except that Alex had magic after all this time thinking she hadn't.

They continued to talk and Merlin agreed to tell her where she could find the Druids but he explained how he could not go with her as Arthur would not let him.

Speak of the devil..

"Ah, Merlin, there you are" said Arthur, who came round the corner, "I've got some jobs for you" He then disappeared back round the corner expecting Merlin to follow.

"Be careful" said Merlin, "The guards are everywhere"

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur, Merlin looked at Alex, "Merlin!" shouted Arthur again, even louder than before. Merlin started to follow Arthur, just walking.

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur.

Merlin started to run after him, not wanting to annoy the future king any further.

**Yeah, there's not a lot going on in this chapter but there you have it! Chapter sixteen, I'll post more chapters as soon as I can! xx**


	17. Chapter 17 CONCERNS

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE CONCERNS**

Alex ran back into her room and packed some things into a bag, she stopped for a minute; thinking. She ran out again and ran down the corridor and kept running till she came to the court physician's room; this was Giaus's and Merlin's room. Alex knocked on the door and Giaus opened it.

"Oh, hello Alex, please come in" said Giaus as he opened the door further to let Alex in, he then returned to an experiment he was carrying out on a table near the middle of the room.

"What brings you here?" asked Giaus, pouring a liquid from one test tube to another.

"Well, I'm leaving for a bit, probably just a night or I might be back in a few hours but that's not the point" said Alex, stumbling over her words.

"Then what is?" asked Giaus, he put the test tube down but continued to study it.

"Before The Doctor left, I gave him a watch that I've had since before I can remember and it means a lot to me Giaus… When he gets back can you keep hold of it for me, please?" asked Alex, Giaus lifted his head as soon as she had said 'watch', of course Alex had told him what a watch was many years back but that's not the reason he suddenly became alarmed.

"Ah, of course, my child, I will take care of it till you return" said Giaus.

"Thank you, it means a lot, Giaus" said Alex, she smiled and left. She returned to packing her bag in her room.

Giaus stood still for a minute; thinking things through in his head.

"Not that watch.." he muttered, walking over to a book shelf and pulled down a book, "I told Merlin to hide it"

Alex had now packed her bag and was ready to leave but it was getting late and dark, too dark. She decided to leave in the morning instead. You never know what is lurking around in the woods at night in this day and age, thought Alex.

A loud knock on her door startled her, making her jump. Arthur popped his head round and looked at Alex.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" said Arthur.

"Oh, no, you didn't, it's fine. What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Well," said Arthur, he came in and shut the door, "A little bird told me you're leaving"

"Would this 'little bird' be Merlin or Giaus by any chance?" asked Alex.

"Merlin knows?" asked Arthur.

"So Giaus is the bird" said Alex, walking over to the window and looking outside, it had become very dark, very quickly.

"Don't blame him, I asked. We don't want to get into the same situation as last time, so I asked if you were up to something" said Arthur.

"That was not my fault. They looked at me funny, I got out of it though" said Alex, turning away.

"They kidnapped you" said Arthur, a smirk on his face.

"I got out of it though" she reminded him, "Anyway, yes, what you have heard is true. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll probably be back before nightfall"

"Where are you going?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, just to Ealdor. You know, where Merlin's mother lives. I'm meeting a few of my old friends there" said Alex, trying to lie as best she could but it was hard, especially in front of the future king of Camelot and her friend.

Just as Arthur was about to speak there was another knock at the door.

"I'd better be going" said Arthur as he walked over to the door.

"Arthur," Alex, "I'll be okay, no worries, yeah?"

"Yeah" said Arthur, his voice sounded unsure but he left it at that and opened the door. There was no one there; just a metal plate. He picked it up and passed it to Alex.

"I'm just gonna go" said Arthur, looking confused at this strange metal plate that could apparently knock on doors.

Alex looked at it, she could see her reflection in it, she studied it carefully.

Two of the knights, Gwaine and Lancelot stood round a corner of the corridor and laughed with each other.

"Wait" whispered Gwaine as he cupped his hands round his mouth, "Ka Ka, Ka Ka!" he shouted, it sounded like a deranged bird.

Alex jumped and dropped the metal plate on the floor, Gwaine and Lancelot strode over.

Gwaine picked up the plate, "I think you dropped something, m'lady"

"Why, thank you, kind knight" said Alex, as she took the plate from him, they all burst out laughing.

"Gwaine! Lancelot!" shouted Alex as she hugged them.

When Alex was at Camelot last time, she became great friends with Gwaine and Lancelot; it was as if they were cousins or even brothers and sister.

"Pray tell, what was the point in that?" asked Alex.

"Don't know really. It's Gwaine's way of saying hello" joked Lancelot. Gwaine playfully punched him in the arm.

Arthur appeared round the corner, spotting his two knights.

"Is that you two making all that noise?" asked Arthur.

"No" said Gwaine and Lancelot.

"Come on, we've got work to do" said Arthur, walking off, expecting his two knights to follow.

"Coming, sire" said Lancelot, he hugged Alex again, "Good Bye, Alex" he said.

Gwaine hugged her again too, "Bye Alex" he said before they both walked off down the corridor, following Arthur.

"Bye" said Alex, she took one last look at the plate and put it on the table in her room.

"Um, hey" said Ben as he came through the open door.

"Oh, hey Ben, what's up?" asked Alex, "If it's about before, I'm fine"

"No, it's not that. Alex, do you really remember nothing about that watch? Nothing at all?" asked Ben.

"No, nothing. Why do you ask?" asked Alex, she picked up her bag off the floor and put it on the table next to them.

Ben looked at the bag, then at the floor, he already knew Alex was leaving, even though she was coming back, he felt responsible for her in a way he didn't quite understand. Of course he had loved and lost before, he's had his heart broken and had it rebuilt, but he'd never felt before what he felt for Alex.

"I would ask you to come with me, I really would but.." she paused.

"But what?" asked Ben, his voice gentle and understanding.

Alex looked up at him, she had a really big confession, well, two; two really big confessions. The first one being that she had magic and the second one being that she was totally and utterly in love with the man. She had been ever since she was looking through some files in the old Torchwood hub when she worked for them years ago. She wanted to tell the truth but couldn't, she struggled to lie to him of all people; she'd rather lie to Uther and risk her life than lie to Ben and risk what was left of her sanity.

"But, it's something I have to do on my own, I'm sorry" said Alex.

"I wish you would tell me why you are going" pleaded Ben.

"I've already told Arthur and Giaus. It's because I'm going to Ealdor to see some friends for a quick catch up, Ben, I'll be back before you know it" said Alex, she walked over to a draw and rumbled through its contents until she lifted something out of it. It was some sort of stone, it shined when she touched it. It steadied to a light blue colour. She shut the draw and walked back over to Ben, keeping tight hold of the stone.

"Ben, I want you to have this," she gave him the stone. He studied it.

"My friend gave it to me, it meant a lot to me and I want it to mean a lot to you too" said Alex.

Ben moved the stone around in his hands, "Thank you, but why?" he asked.

"It will tell you if I'm in trouble or not, it will tell you if I'm safe or," she paused, "or not"

"How?" asked Ben, confused in what she meant.

"You'll know when it happens" said Alex, she smiled. Ben smiled back at her and carefully put the stone into his pocket.

"I'm going first thing tomorrow, so good bye if I don't see you then" said Alex.

"Good bye, and be careful, yeah?" said Ben, trying to reassure both Alex and himself.

"Yeah" said Alex.

They both stood in front of each other, awkwardly, eye to eye, struggling on what to say next.

Benedict had known Alex for at least 2 and a half years now, they had met when Alex was still working for Torchwood. She had to tell him what Torchwood was eventually, she struggled to hide everything especially after the threat of an alien known as the 456. God, that was hard to explain.

Ben broke their trail of thought, he leant over and kissed Alex on the cheek. She looked at him, quite stunned in fact; she didn't think he felt that way about her. He was about to leave when Alex grabbed his hand as if to say stay. He turned so they were facing each other, they both leant into each other and kissed. Still in shock, neither of them moved.

"Don't go" said Ben, after they broke off the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I have to" said Alex, "I-I'm sorry"

He leant his forehead on hers and was about to say something but he brought himself to let her go and he walked out of the room.

"Ben.." said Alex, she trailed off and followed him a few steps, a tear falling down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it away and walked out of her room and into the corridor, Ben wasn't there but merlin was at the end of the corridor walking off in the other direction. When he turned to look at Alex she walked back in her room and shut the door.

Merlin wanted to see what was wrong but Giaus needed him and he thought it might be a good idea not to intrude.

**So? What do you think? What's Alex up to? Hm? What do you think of her feelings towards Ben? Please review if you can! It's greatly appreciated! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18 THE FOLLOWING

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**THE FOLLOWING**

Alex woke up the following morning; it was early, too early. The sun light shone through the windows and lit up the entire room. Alex sat up, yawned and lay back down again. She was not an early morning person. She was the sort of person who normally got up in the afternoon and not in the morning, this was due to late nights or just plain laziness which set her plans for the day back quite a bit.

Alex then started to remember, she remembered the night before.

"Oh lord" she complained to herself, she pulled the covers over her head, sighed and kept remembering, dozing off.

The Doctor was woken up by an alarm clock which sat somewhere in between the TARDIS's many controls. He yawned loudly, rolled off a seat near the railings, of which he had spent the previous night sleeping on, and fell onto the floor. He made his way over to the clock, grabbed a hammer and smashed it; it stopped permanently.

"There we go," he said to himself before studying the now broken clock further, "Well, I didn't like that clock anyway" he stood and to no one in particular, exclaimed, "It woke me up"

He smiled at himself but then he looked at the watch sitting near the broken alarm clock, and he remembered. He remembered everything. All the questions that had been forgotten were now buzzing around inside his head.

He turned and leant against the TARDIS so his back was facing the control panel. He looked up at the ceiling, then down at the floor, then at the watch. The TimeLord watch.

Benedict sat up in his bed, thinking. His head was banging furiously as questions and false answers filled his head. He yawned and ruffled his hair, a small attempt at trying to shake his head of these thoughts.

He sighed to himself, he wanted to go and see Alex in hope that she would forgive him for being so stubborn by leaving her last night. He felt somewhat more defensive and protective over her, more responsible for her actions. But what about when she leaves? He thought. She might get hurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she did.

He had a plan but wasn't sure whether to follow it on the notion that it was probably a bad idea and if it failed, it would probably annoy her further. His plan was to follow Alex and to see where she was going and what the hell she was actually up to. It was the logical thing to do in the situation he was in, but he needed help. He could always ask Merlin to come with him as he knew the place much better than Ben did. Anyway, thought Ben, he never would of asked Arthur for help, he wouldn't let himself stoop to that level of arrogance.

Speaking of Merlin, he had just been woken by Giaus.

"Merlin! I know you heard me the first time! Get up! You're Prince Arthur's servant, you don't have time to waste!" shouted Giaus up the stairs and into Merlin's room.

"Alright! Alright! Keep your hair on!" Merlin shouted back as he got out of bed, "Or what's left of it" he muttered to himself, smirking.

Within a few minutes, Merlin had got up and was dressed. He appeared from his room looking like a zombie.

Giaus laughed, "You look dead" he joked.

"I am" said Merlin, in all seriousness.

Merlin almost fell down the stairs when there was a knock at the door, he was fully awake now and was either going to hug or punch whoever just knocked on the door.

Benedict stuck his head round the side of it.

"Oh, Ben, is everything okay?" asked Merlin, probably shouldn't punch him although hugging him didn't sound right either…

"Well, I've got a proposition for you" said Ben, smiling.

Merlin did not like the sound of where this was going.

Morgana was on her way to Giaus's chambers to ask for another sleeping draft for her nightmares; as usual, they were getting worse.

She heard Ben and Merlin talking, they were on about following Alex to see where on earth she was going that day.

"So, you in?" asked Ben.

"Okay, I'll have to see Arthur first, but yeah, I'll talk to you later about it" said Merlin.

Ben rolled his eyes at the mention of Arthur, "I knew I could count on you, Merlin. Thanks"

He then walked out of the room and back to his chambers.

Morgana quickly hid until Ben had gone, then she slowly made her way back to her own room.

Alex walked out of Camelot and into the forest, Merlin and Ben followed.

They were deep into the forest by now and Ben didn't even know which way they came from in the first place. Suddenly, Alex turned round to see if anyone was following her. Merlin and Ben quickly hid behind a tree and hoped she hadn't seen them. They waited for a minute before turning round to find Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Where's she gone?" asked Merlin, wandering around the place where Alex once was.

"Where did she go? She was right here!" said Ben, confused and frustrated on how they lost her so easily. He felt something cold in his pocket, the stone! He quickly remembered. He took it out of his pocket and held it in his hand, it changed colour. Alex was in trouble, he was sure of it.

Unaware that Ben even had this 'stone' or whatever it was, Merlin used his magic to quickly search through the trees but Alex was, well, nowhere.

Alex was far away from where she once was. She had used her magic, combined with her broken transporter, to teleport her here. Far away from Camelot, and Ben and Merlin. She knew Ben would follow her and she knew either Martin or Merlin would join him, she was only glad that they hadn't told Arthur otherwise he would have definitely found her. Speaking of Arthur, how did Merlin convince him to let him have the day off?

"Merlin?! Merlin! MERLIN! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Arthur as he approached Giaus's chambers.

He walked in but Merlin was nowhere to be seen, there was just Giaus with a confused look on his face.

"Sire, Merlin is not here, didn't he tell you?" asked Giaus.

"What?! No, wait, tell me what?" asked Arthur, getting more and more annoyed.

Giaus thought about this, he probably shouldn't tell Arthur where Merlin really was but what should Giaus tell? What does Giaus always tell him?

"He's… in the tavern" said Giaus, that would teach Merlin not to skip work.

"The tavern?" said Arthur.

"Yes" said Giaus, probably not the best place Giaus could have said Merlin was at this particular moment.

"Well, you can tell Merlin when he gets back that he'll be lucky if he has a job to come back to!" shouted Arthur angrily as he left.

Giaus sighed and continued with his experiments on his desk.

**Well, here it is Chapter Eighteen. Please read and I'll write more! xx**


	19. Chapter 19 THE FEVER

**DOCTOR WHO **

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**THE FEVER**

It was getting dark now and there was still no sight of Alex. They had been searching for hours and Benedict started to think they should turn back and wait for Alex to return but then the stone in his hand flashed again; Ben was even more determined to find her.

They needed to find her, thought Merlin, she could be in danger, god knows what roams these woods at night.

"What can we do? We've been out here for hours, where could she have gone?" asked Benedict, more to himself than Merlin.

"We have to keep looking" said Merlin, "She could be in danger"

Just then Merlin fell backwards, hard, down to the floor; narrowly missing a few rocks and a tree. He had heard something in his mind, someone with magic had screamed out with all their power in their mind and anyone with magic would have heard it.

"Merlin? What happened? Are you okay?"

The words of Benedict suddenly became clear in Merlin's ears as the blur next to him came into focus. Ben was kneeling next to him trying to figure out what just happened. Ben helped Merlin up, he stumbled a bit and rubbed his head; the force of that scream was powerful enough to knock Merlin out of his senses.

He looked around the forest floor for a few seconds and saw a figure lying on the ground just ahead of them.

"Alex!" he shouted, he ran over to where she was, followed quickly by Ben.

Alex was lying on the ground, she looked ill. Her skin pale, her eyes bloodshot, her breathing was quick and frantic. But the most unusual thing about her was her temperature. She was well over 100 degrees and rising.

Merlin tried to open her eyes but pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" asked Ben.

"She's.. I can't explain. I can't touch her, she's well beyond any temperature possible" said Merlin.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben, he touched her hand but pulled his hand away and cursed, "That's impossible" he muttered.

"She should be dead" said Merlin.

"But she's not, and she's not going to be. Come on, we have to get out of here before it gets any darker" said Ben.

Merlin passed him a blanket which he then wrapped Alex in. He pulled her up and into his arms, this is becoming a habit, he thought. He was careful not to burn himself and, with the help of Merlin, carried her back to the safety of The Pendragons, within the castle walls.

Gwenivere, the serving girl, was walking through the village when she spotted Ben carrying Alex with Merlin walking with them. She ran over to them.

"Is that Alex? What happened to her?" asked Gwen.

"Take her to Giaus" said Merlin to Ben, he quickly went as Alex's temperature was getting higher.

"We found her like this, we don't know what has happened to her, we need Giaus" said Merlin to Gwen, he darted after Ben with Gwen following.

They all burst into Giaus's chambers and lay Alex down on an empty desk.

"Merlin?" asked Giaus, confused and somewhat startled.

"Giaus, we need your help" said Merlin.

"What in God's name happened?" asked Giaus.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, I've never seen anything like this before" said Merlin.

Giaus put his hand on her forehead before Merlin or Ben could warn him, he pulled it away instantly.

"Her skin has the temperature something of the like of which I've never seen before" said Giaus.

"Can you help her, Giaus?" asked Ben, panicking, his eyes switching from Giaus to Alex to Giaus again.

Giaus just looked down at Alex, "I'll try all I can" said Giaus, he nodded his head towards the door. Merlin quickly caught on.

"Em, it would be better if you got some rest Ben" said Merlin, understanding Giaus's signals.

"But, I can't, will she be alright?" asked Ben, as he was being moved out of the room by Merlin, "I can't leave her, she's everything to me"

Merlin looked at Ben, he was being serious, deadly serious at that. He really cared for Alex.

"We'll get you as soon as we have found anything" said Giaus.

"Giaus knows what he's doing, she'll be okay" said Gwen, not really having much faith in her own words.

Merlin and Gwen forced Ben out and eventually he left, Gwen left soon after. Ben needed to speak to someone, Martin, he thought.

Merlin walked back over to where Alex was.

"Is it some kind of fever?" asked Merlin.

"Whatever it is, very powerful magic is involved" said Giaus.

"Will she be alright?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know how much longer she can last, Merlin" said Giaus, looking seriously at Merlin.

Merlin caught his stare.

"You want me to use magic?" asked Merlin.

"If it gives us a greater chance of saving her then yes, I do" said Giaus.

Merlin put his hand just above Alex's face and shut his eyes, he said something in the old religion, a spell which cured people of fevers altogether.

But nothing happened.

"I can't do it, Giaus," said Merlin, opening his eyes and looking at Giaus, "Whatever it is, it's way beyond me"

**Are you guys following this okay? It's not too confusing or anything right? Meh, it'll be fine. Keep reading and I'll keep the chapters coming! xxx**


	20. Chapter 20 THE TROUBLED DOCTOR

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**THE TROUBLED DOCTOR**

Jack ran down one of the corridors in the castle, he had just got wind that Alex was ill and what she needed right now was a doctor, preferably The Doctor.

He caught Lancelot and Gwaine and ran over to them, almost knocking them over in the process.

"Lancelot, Gwaine, find The Doctor, Alex is ill, we need him, now" said Jack, he ran back down the corridor. The knights quickly separated; both going in opposite directions to try and find The Doctor.

The Doctor was walking in the lower town surrounding the castle, he was going back to meet Alex and Ben, completely forgetting about their promise to meet back in an hour. The Doctor shrugged to himself, he was sure they found something better to do, no, wait, that sounded wrong, thought The Doctor, he shook his head clear of these thoughts.

He was soon brought back to reality by Gwaine who ran up to him and stopped him walking.

"Doctor?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, what's wrong?" asked The Doctor, sensing the knight was somewhat distressed.

"It's Alex, there's something wrong with her. Jack Harkness told me to find you, we must hurry" said Gwaine.

They both ran into the castle and into Giaus's chambers.

Merlin was trying to cool Alex down with a wet towel but her temperature was so high that the water just evaporated leaving a dry towel behind.

"What happened?" asked The Doctor, putting on his glasses.

"I'll find Arthur" said Gwaine, he ran back out and shut the door behind him.

"Em, that's okay, Gwaine!" shouted The Doctor, Gwaine came back through the door, "Best if I told him, yeah?"

"Yes, of course" said Gwaine, confused, why didn't he want him to tell Arthur?

"Ben and I were following her, we wanted to know where she was going but we just found her like this. We couldn't touch her" said Merlin.

"Has her temperature changed at all?" asked The Doctor, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning Alex, it beeped and The Doctor stared at it.

"From what I can tell her temperature is now stable but only god knows what will happen, Doctor" said Giaus.

Merlin stood there, watching The Doctor, anxiously, he could not stop himself.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"A sonic screwdriver, it's difficult to explain" said The Doctor, concentrating on it but he realised the look on Merlin's face, "It's a screwdriver but it's sonic" he chucked it at Merlin who caught it, he stared at it.

"It's registering nothing" said The Doctor, Giaus was confused and intrigued by this piece of technology The Doctor possessed, "Basically, she should be dead but she's not, something is keeping her alive"

"Giaus, there must be something about this in one of your books" said Merlin, as he passed the sonic screwdriver back to The Doctor and looked at Giaus's many books on the shelves before him.

"It would take time, there may be something in a book somewhere but right now, we don't have any time to waste" said Giaus.

"Better start looking then" said The Doctor.

"Yes" said Giaus.

They both looked at Merlin, Merlin knew what they were mentally telling him to do, he sighed and turned round, grabbed a pile of books and set them down on the table.

"Giaus, can I speak to you?" asked The Doctor, quietly.

"Of course" said Giaus, Merlin took the pile of books away to his room and shut the door.

"You know, don't you?" asked The Doctor, looking at Alex but speaking to Giaus, "You've known all along, she told you from the very start, I assume"

Merlin abandoned his books on his bed and leant next to his door to listen to them.

"She trusts me with everything" said Giaus.

"You know she has magic" said The Doctor, looking up from Alex and staring at Giaus.

Merlin's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide in shock. Alex had magic, all this time. How could he have been so blind? How could she not of told him?

"I've been sworn to secrecy ever since she told me 7 years ago" said Giaus, a little more hushed than before.

"An ordinary person would have died from this, she has not.." said The Doctor, "Her magic saved her.." he paused, "Uther cannot find out about this" said The Doctor.

"We cannot leave her here, he will surely see her" said Giaus.

"I'll take her to the TARDIS, she'll be safe there" said The Doctor, Giaus struggled to understand the terms he was using, what exactly was a TARDIS?

The Doctor tried to pick her up but quickly pulled his hands away. He looked shocked.

"What is it? Has her temperature changed?" asked Giaus.

"She's cold," said The Doctor, "Cold as ice"

Giaus didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"Right, TARDIS, now. Before she gets worse" said The Doctor, he picked her up and shivered.

"Wait" he put her back down, "Giaus can you look after this, please?"

He pulled out the watch from his pocket and handed it to Giaus.

"Of course" said Giaus, he took the watch and placed it on the table carefully, a closer study of the watch showed it had 'Alex' engraved on it.

The Doctor picked up Alex again and walked towards the door but stopped. He turned back round to face Giaus.

"Arthur, what if Gwaine does tell him? What if he tells Uther?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it" said Giaus.

The Doctor nodded his head as to say thank you and opened the door still carrying Alex.

"Doctor" said Giaus, "Be careful"

"Thank you, Giaus" said The Doctor, he then left.

As soon as the door shut, Merlin stormed down the few steps from his room and stood, looking rather angrily, in front of Giaus.

"You knew all along" said Merlin, he was speaking calmly but there was a deadly tantrum building up inside him and he was about to go ballistic, "Why didn't you tell me, Giaus?!"

"I didn't think you would understand, she's not like you, Merlin, I didn't want you to do anything rash" said Giaus.

"You had no right to keep this from me, Giaus, she is like me if she has magic, no matter how long for, you should have told me" said Merlin, he walked in circles around the room.

"Merlin! Calm down!" Giaus shouted at him.

"Who else knows?" asked Merlin, completely ignoring Giaus.

"From my knowledge, only The Doctor and myself" said Giaus.

"What about Ben? I thought she would have told him. They're very close" said Merlin.

"He cares for her a great deal" said Giaus.

"And he doesn't know?" asked Merlin.

"For heaven's sake! It's not something she'd want to tell everyone, Merlin!" said Giaus, getting more and more annoyed ata Merlin for being so arrogant.

"Out of all people, I thought she would have told me. She knew, she knows I have magic, I could have been the only person who would have understood what hell she was going through, sorry, _is_ going through as she still has magic!" shouted Merlin.

"Merlin, I know you are upset but right now, the girl may be dying, you can't get angry at her when she is so near death itself. Shouting is not going to help her!" said Giaus, sternly.

"No, but it helps me" snapped Merlin.

He paused for a minute, his anger faded away as he processed what Giaus had just said. Giaus was right. He shouldn't be angry, Alex was his friend. He knew what having magic was like, and it was hard, no wonder she hadn't told him.

"I'm sorry, Giaus, you're right" said Merlin, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He was about to say something else when he stopped himself, he remembered.

"In the woods," he began, "She screamed before we found her but I, I heard it in my heard, the power of that scream threw me off my feet"

"She may be more powerful than we thought" said Giaus, he wandered around the room, "I need to go to the library, there will be nothing useful in my books"

Merlin looked at a loose end.

"Go to Arthur, no doubt he'll be needing you" said Giaus, "And not a word of this to anyone"

Merlin nodded and was about to leave, "Oh, and Merlin?" asked Giaus.

"Yes?" asked Merlin.

"Apologise to Arthur" said Giaus.

"Why?" asked Merlin.

"Just, apologise" said Giaus.

Merlin smiled, confused, and left followed by Giaus who closed the door behind him.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO chapter 20 done and dusted! Keep reading and I'll post chapter 21 as soon as I can! xx**


	21. Chapter 21 NIGHTMARE

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**NIGHTMARE**

_Camlann. There was a battle taking place in Camlann. Morgana stood up on a cliff watching Mordred and her warriors defeat the knights of Camelot. Mordred stabbed Arthur with one blow of his sword and he fell to the ground._

_There was a vision of a dragon, of Gwaine in agony, of Merlin shouting out in complete horror, of Morgana screaming, of Arthur taking his last breath and Merlin sobbing by his side._

"ARTHUR!" screamed Alex, she woke up in the control room of the TARDIS, screaming and crying.

This was the first time she had seen the future in her dreams and it terrified her.

The Doctor ran down the stairs and tried to calm her down.

"Alex? Alex? You're safe! You're in the TARDIS!" said The Doctor, holding her by the shoulders, "It's okay, it's okay, you're alright", Alex focused her eyes on him.

"Doctor?" asked Alex, her breathing slowly becoming calmer, "Where am I?"

"The TARDIS, it's okay, you're fine" said The Doctor, "I just need you to calm down"

"Where's Arthur?" asked Alex, her eyes dashed around the room, she looked as if she was going to scream again.

"He's fine, he's in Camelot" said The Doctor, "Why?" he asked.

"Leave it, it doesn't matter" said Alex, she stood up properly.

"Alex, you were screaming in your sleep, don't tell me it doesn't matter" said The Doctor, Alex ignored him and headed for the door but The Doctor stopped her.

"Tell me what happened and I can help, Alex you can trust me" said The Doctor.

"Right now, I don't think I can trust anyone" said Alex, "Not with this"

She opened the TARDIS door.

"If you really want to help me, then come with me, Doctor. I need to talk to Merlin and Ben, and Giaus and Arthur. And I have a few stern words for Morgana as she'll soon discover" said Alex, she quickly left and made her way back to Camelot.

"Wait!" shouted The Doctor, he ran to the centre of the TARDIS and grabbed his coat before following.

"Giaus? Giaus?!" shouted a man walking towards Giaus's chambers, "Have you got a remedy that will help my shoulder?"

It was Uther about his shoulder. He stopped in the doorway, realising Giaus was not here. He was about to leave when something on the desk before him caught his eye. Something circular, it was shining brightly as the light from outside reflected off it. Uther went over to it and picked it up; curiosity got the better of him and he opened the strange device. It let out rays of light which wound themselves into the air, almost magically. Uther closed it quickly; this was magic! And whoever this belonged to had magic! But who? Uther turned the watch over and he discovered the name engraved into it, Alexandra.

Alex and The Doctor were walking to the castle when in the lower town, Alex spotted Gwaine patrolling around charismatically; as he normally does.

"Alex" said Gwaine as she came over to him, she almost had tears in her eyes as flashes from her dream reappeared in her head.

"Gwaine!" said Alex, she hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in years.

Gwaine laughed, "You're certainly feeling better then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now" said Alex.

"You're a bad liar, Alex" said Gwaine.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Alex, trying to change the subject and to avoid the lies about to form.

"He's out on a hunt, should be back soon though" said Gwaine.

"Is Merlin with him?" asked Alex.

"Yes, as he always is, why do you ask?" asked Gwaine.

"No reason, just, just tell him I need to see him when he gets back" said Alex, already walking off towards the castle entrance.

"Which one?!" Gwaine shouted after her.

She stopped and thought this through, she turned round and shouted, "Merlin!"

"Doctor, what has gotten into her?" asked Gwaine to The Doctor who was standing next to him.

"I'm sure I'm about to find out" said The Doctor, he smiled and ran after Alex.

"Alex!" he shouted.

Alex didn't stop running, she had to go and see Giaus to explain and to get her watch back. She started to panic when she remembered she didn't have it.

She was now inside the castle and was running down of the corridors, she past another corridor as she ran.

"Alex?!" shouted someone from the corridor she had just past.

Alex backed up to see Ben, he was standing outside of his room with such a look of relief on his face.

"Ben!" she shouted in surprise.

They ran over to each other and met with a hug, Ben picked her up off the ground in joy and spun round in joy.

"I was so worried about you" said Ben, laughing to himself.

"Oh, Ben, I want to, no, I need to explain everything.. and I will! I promise you, Ben, I'm so sorry for what I've put you through" said Alex, at this time Ben had put her down but she was still in his arms.

"There's no need to apologise. I should be the one apologising; the other night, what happened, I'm sorry, I should have never walked out on you like that, I should have stayed, god, I wish I had" said Ben, leaning his forehead against hers.

They were about to kiss when Arthur spotted them, he walked over to them followed by two soldiers.

Alex looked at Ben as if to say 'one minute' and he let her go, she walked forward.

"Arthur! You don't know how glad I am to see you" said Alex, visions of her dream flashed in her mind but she chose to ignore them; for now, Arthur was fine, which was more than could be said for Alex.

Arthur titled his head to the floor, the guards approached Alex and grabbed her by each of her arms.

"What are you doing?! Let her go!" shouted Ben, Arthur had crossed the line.

"Alexandra Heathland, I'm arresting you on the charge of sorcery" said Arthur, he couldn't look her in the eye or Ben as he struggled to speak. Alex was his friend, and so was Ben if he liked it or not, and this killed him.

"Arthur?" said Alex, pleading, confused about what was happening.

"Arthur! She hasn't done anything!" shouted Ben, trying to push away the guards.

Merlin walked past the corridor and noticed the struggle. He ran over and grabbed hold of Ben by his arms, stopping him from getting arrested too.

"Ben, it's okay, I'll be fine, I'll, I – Don't get in trouble over me!" shouted Alex as she was dragged away by the guards, led by Arthur; his head drooped, his face looking at the floor to tell anyone who looked that he thought, no, he knew this wasn't right.

"No! Alex!" shouted Ben as she was lost from his sight, "Why did he do that? How could he arrest her on suspicion of magic? Magic?! Of all things! Of course she doesn't have magic!"

Merlin let go of him; Ben didn't know Alex had magic, oh god, thought Merlin.

The Doctor ran over to them as he heard the noise of arguing from down the hall and wanted to know what all the commotion was about.

"Ben? What happened?" asked The Doctor, noticing the look of distress on both Ben's and Merlin's face, "Where's Alex?"

Ben continued to stare down the corridor where Alex was forced down, Merlin didn't speak either, he looked at the floor then at The Doctor.

"What's happened?" repeated The Doctor, somewhat distressed too as he knew Alex had magic and if she needed to or even wanted to, she would use it; nothing would hold her back - and that's what scared him.


	22. Chapter 22 CONFESSIONS

**DOCTOR WHO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**CONFESSION**

Arthur led the two guards and Alex to the hall where Uther was waiting to make judgement.

The guards pushed Alex on her knees in front of the king.

"Evidence has been brought to my attention that proves you, Alexandra Heathland, guilty of using magic in Camelot" said Uther.

"What proof do you have?" asked Alex.

"Silence!" shouted Uther, his voice echoed in the room.

"This was found, and I believe it belongs to you" said Uther, he held up the watch. Of course, he had no idea what it was but when anything like this happened he would jump straight to the conclusion of magic.

Alex gave him a look as if to say 'how can you prove that?', Uther sensed this and smiled.

"It has your name on it, don't think you can talk your way out of this" said Uther, his voice was harsh and cold, in a sort of mocking way.

"You can't do this, Uther" said Alex, she stood up, confronting the king himself.

Arthur was in the back of the room watching the ordeal, knowing Alex's fate was already decided. Giaus was also there with a guilty look on his face as he had realised that Uther must have found it in his chambers, on the table where he'd left it.

"Guards" ordered Uther, the two guards from before pulled Alex up and dragged her away.

"No! Uther! You can't do this! Uther! Please!" screamed Alex, she was so tempted to use her magic, she had had enough of Uther but she stopped herself, it wasn't right.

"Alexandra Heathland, will be hanged tomorrow at dawn. The use of magic will not go unpunished" said Uther.

Just then, as he was about to dismiss everyone, Ben ran into the room, Merlin following.

"Where's Alex?!" demanded Ben.

Uther was about to shout when Arthur stepped forward and took Ben outside before Uther could decide his fate too.

The doors shut behind them, Ben looked at Arthur and tried to barge past him but Arthur stopped him and pushed him back.

"Where is Alex? What have you done? What has she done?" asked Ben, demanding answers.

"You can ask her yourself. You're free to visit her… it's the least I can do" said Arthur, talking with a saddened tone in his voice, he began to walk away.

"Where is she?" asked Ben.

Arthur stopped in his tracks but he didn't look at Ben or Merlin.

"In the cells, beneath Camelot, Merlin will take you" said Arthur, he continued to walk away and left Ben with Merlin. He was in deep thought, deep emotional thought over the punishment of his friend, his friend, it was so wrong.

Ben stood still, thinking things through. Merlin, on the other hand, needed to talk to Giaus.

"Ben, I'll be right back, I just need to talk to Giaus" said Merlin, he walked back through the doors and to Giaus.

"What happened? How did he find out?" whispered Merlin.

"He found something that even you wouldn't understand Merlin, in my chambers" said Giaus.

"Why did he think it was hers?" said Merlin, trying to keep his voice quiet as Uther was still in the room.

"Because it has her name engraved on it" said Giaus, he sighed, "I was supposed to look after it, it was my fault Uther found it, I left it on the table in plain sight, stupid old fool…" he cursed himself.

"Don't worry Giaus," said Merlin, trying to reassure him, "I will save her, I will stop this"

"If she wants to, she could save herself. I think she's waiting for the right opportunity. You need to make Arthur see sense, Merlin, so Uther can too before Alex decides to take things into her own hands" said Giaus, Merlin nodded and was about to walk away, "Are you going to see her?" asked Giaus.

"Arthur told me to take Ben, he wants to talk to her" explained Merlin, Giaus nodded his approval and Merlin left.

"You alright?" asked Merlin, as Benedict came into his view.

"Far from that" said Ben.

"Come one, this way" said Merlin as he guided Ben down the corridor.

Merlin led Ben down to the cells beneath Camelot where Alex was being held.

Alex was sitting on the floor in one of the cells, her hands handcuffed with chains. Every time she moved the chains would graze her hands, causing her great pain.

Merlin managed to move his way through the guards and over to Alex.

"Merlin!" said Alex in surprise, she stood up.

Benedict appeared behind Merlin, Alex tried to walk over to the cell door, she managed to get to the door just before the chains stopped her. They pulled at her wrists and she gasped as searing pain shot up her arms.

"Oh, Alex," said Ben, seeing her locked up this way and in pain broke him.

He walked over to the cell door so he was right in front of Alex, "What have you done.."

Merlin walked away and left them to talk alone.

"Ben, I'm so sorry, we never should have come here, well, stayed here. It's all my fault" said Alex, holding the bars of the cell door.

"It was never your fault, Alex" said Ben slipping his hands over the top of hers, she moved some of her fingers so they were on top of his.

"They found my watch" said Alex.

"The watch you gave to The Doctor?" asked Ben.

"Yes. They found it in Giaus's chambers, that wasn't his fault, it was mine, I should have kept it" said Alex, "That watch isn't like any other watch, it's… different, I know it is, somehow.."

"How do you know?" asked Ben.

"It just is. And you just need to trust me that it is" said Alex, she couldn't tell him, could she? Maybe it was time, time to tell him everything.

"Ben, I need to tell you something.." said Alex, she took her hands out from underneath his and trailed off.

Ben could see the pain clear on her face, he didn't want to put her through that so he tried to change the subject.

"Uther is arrogant; he thinks you're guilty of magic. How could he think that? I mean," he looked at Alex, she was staring at him, maybe somewhere, deep down he could see that she did have magic, "I mean, how could he? Because you don't, you don't.." he began to question himself but then a tear fell from Alex's eyes and hit the floor.

"You don't.." he questioned.

"Ben, I, I was going to tell you long ago, back when I worked for Torchwood but things escalated, things changed-" Alex was cut off.

"What changed?" asked Ben, half angry that she never told him and half was sympathy for her.

"Alex?" he asked again, but Alex said nothing, "What changed?!"

"I fell in love with you!" shouted Alex, she was shocked at her own words, she didn't mean for them to come out. Ah well, she thought, in for a penny in for a pound, might as well get it all out now.

"I fell in love with you, I was completely and utterly head over heels for you, there was no one else, just you! Eventually I had to leave Torchwood cause of the danger, I didn't want to put you in that and us being friends put you right in the middle of everything! You were all I thought about 24/7, I couldn't stop myself but every time I tried to bring myself to tell you about the magic I froze! I could never tell you, if I had then you would be in even more danger than you are now" said Alex, she took a deep breath, Ben didn't know if she was going to continue, "Because you don't remember do you? When we first met The Doctor, we were confronted by those three men. They knew who I was but he also knew who you were, don't you see? Don't you realise how much danger you're in? How much danger I've put you in? When we get back it's only a matter of time before they try again, but with Cybus Industries they'll be unbeatable"

Ben said nothing; he was still shocked at what Alex had just said. She was in love with him, completely and utterly in love with him, he totally ignored the Cybus Industries part.

"Do you feel the same?" asked Ben, still looking at Alex, eye to eye.

"Of course I do, but that's not the point" said Alex.

"It's always the point, it always has been the point" said Ben, "Because, you see, I love you too"

Alex looked at him, he continued to stare into her eyes. Of course he loved her. No one else was like her, he didn't have feelings like this for other people, just her, it was always just her.

She leant towards him, their foreheads touched, they were about to kiss between the bars when Alex stopped.

"If you love me, then I have put you in even greater danger than I thought" said Alex, she took a step backwards.

"I won't leave you here. I won't leave you here. Alex, I do love you, I don't care of the consequences. I will get you out, I promise" said Ben, he was about to continue when a guard interrupted them.

"The Doctor requests your services" said the guard.

"Tell him not now" said Ben.

"He says it's urgent" replied the guard.

The guard then left, Ben looked back at Alex; the light from her eyes was gone, destroyed by the darkness of the cell she was in.

"Go. The Doctor needs you. I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere" said Alex, complaining but with a small smile.

"You could if you wanted to" said Ben, referring to her magic, Alex laughed at this.

"Goodbye, Ben" she said.

"I will always be here for you, Alex. I will get you out, I promise, I won't let you die here" said Ben, he reached through the bars and took her hand, he gave her the stone; the stone she gave him before any of this happened.

Alex looked at him, then at the stone, he stepped backwards, his hand leaving hers. He turned and then walked away.

He walked past Merlin, Merlin watched him walk back up to the main part of the castle. Merlin then walked over to the cell to see Alex, she was still holding the stone.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked.

"No, no you're not" said Merlin.

"One way or another, I am. Even if I escape, they'll hunt me down, like an animal" said Alex.

"I won't let that happen" said Merlin, how many times has he said that? A lot. That's how many.

Alex laughed, "But you know, don't you? I'm sure Giaus would have told you, or The Doctor let it slip" she said, she put the stone in her pocket.

"Magic?" asked Merlin, "You are like me"

"I'm not as powerful as you, Emriss" said Alex.

"Is Alex your real name?" asked Merlin.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex, "Like how you are Emriss?"

"Yeah" replied Merlin.

"Well, the Druids know me by Tastyne" said Alex.

"Tastyne?" Merlin questioned.

"Yeah, weird? I know" she joked.

"Why don't you use your magic to get out of here?" asked Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin, like you, I couldn't do that to Arthur. He's my friend, this magic could tear that apart" said Alex, she noticed the nervous look on Merlin's face.

"Don't worry, Merlin, you will have your time. A time when everyone will know who you are and they will accept you for what you really are. But that's a time I do not share, if I decide to leave, I will do so tonight" said Alex.

"Where will you go?" said Merlin.

"Back where you found me. You remember the blue wooden box?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I meant to ask about that…" said Merlin, remembering the blue box with the strange words 'Police Public Call Box' written on it.

"Right, okay, I've never tried this before but I've heard The Doctor has, come here" said Alex, Merlin walked over and stopped right in front of Alex.

"Done what?" asked Merlin.

"Sorry" said Alex.

"Sorry?" questioned Merlin, confused, "What do you mean? Sorry?"

Alex hit her forehead hard off of Merlin's between the bars.

"Owww!" yelled Merlin.

He stumbled backwards a bit as images of everything in Alex's mind appeared in his. Everything about the TARDIS, The Doctor, how they got here, who they were, what they were doing here. Even images of the three men appeared in his head with the name 'Cybus Industries'. Some things Merlin saw were accidental, Alex couldn't help but let him see, things like the times she spent with Ben and how she felt about him. She only managed to keep a few things hidden, like the dreams she had had.

"Everything alright here?" asked one of the guards appearing round the corner.

"Yes, yes, yes, everything's fine" said Alex, answering for Merlin who was too in shock to speak.

The guard mustered a strange look and left, leaving Merlin rubbing his head and looking at Alex.

"You're a – a time traveller.." said Merlin.

Alex didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"You're The Anomaly.." Merlin murmured.

"What did you say?" asked Alex, that name, what was with that name? It sounded familiar, too familiar for her liking.

Merlin put both hands to his head.

"What did you do?" asked Merlin.

"I did this thing where I can completely transfer everything in my head to yours, like I said, I've heard that The Doctor had done it so I thought I'd give it a try. Better than trying to tell it to you" said Alex, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"He's a-" began Merlin, about to say who, well, what The Doctor really was.

"Shhh…" whispered Alex, looking alarmed, "You can never tell anyone"

"Oh, Alex, you really love Benedict, don't you?" asked Merlin, Alex was about to argue back, "You can't lie to me. I've seen inside your head, I know exactly how you feel about him" said Merlin.

Alex burst into tears, "Merlin, I love him so much, I don't know what to do with myself. My love puts him in danger, I can't put him in danger, I can't bare it" she cried.

"I understand, how could I not?" said Merlin.

Alex sat down on the floor, still crying, the chains clashed loudly on the cold stone ground.

"I've told him everything" she said, wiping away the tears, Merlin sat down on the floor in front of the cell door, trying to get to her level.

"And what does he think?" asked Merlin.

"He said he loves me too" said Alex, laughing slightly.

"That's good, isn't it?" asked Merlin.

Alex's smile faded away, suddenly a guard came round the corner.

"The Prince demands your services" he said, he saw Alex crying but paid no attention.

Merlin got up and with one look at Alex; she was so broken down, so overwhelmed with different emotions. He then left.

The guard left Alex to cry to herself in the darkness of the cell.

She took out the compass from her pocket, it pointed towards the door of the cell. She threw it angrily on the floor and sat with her head buried in her knees.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

**This is probably the biggest chapter in this story, it's definitely the longest one I've written so far. I tried to show you the connection between Alex and Benedict, I hope I've done it well. I was listening to 'Echo' by Jason Walker when I was writing the majority of this, you should listen to it while reading this, the music really helps me get my point across with Alex and Ben. Keep reading and I'll keep writing! Thank you xxx**


End file.
